


Embers In The Fire

by ThunderAllAround



Series: Embers [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderAllAround/pseuds/ThunderAllAround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago Sophie kept a secret from Nate,but when that secret is suddenly tossed back into their lives how will they all deal with it. N/S with the Team through out. Rated for Safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was given to me to try out by my best friend so,here goes nothing and I hope you all enjoy this one

Everyone has their own inner secrets. Sometimes she feels guilty for keeping this secret from him but back then it was the only way she knew everything would be okay,for all of them. They were both young and she never regretted any thing about it,her only regret was not telling him. The many times she wanted to tell him she couldn't besides by the time she found him again he had become some blue eyed stranger that she didn't recognize anymore. He seemed driven by everything but life. Maybe,just maybe if she had said something back then things would be different for him. Then again he seemed happy,he looked happy,he had a little boy and was married. A few months after that everything had changed,he seemed to be slipping into his own darkness. There would have been no way she could throw something like that at him knowing how much the death of Sam destroyed him,and now here there were,in Boston in his apartment going over the latest information they had found about Damian Moreau,however the cases switched over when Nate mentioned their newest case putting Moreau on the back burner for now.

"These people came to me this morning,frantic. They have no one else to turn to and there was no way i could say no,Hardison,run it." Nate sat on a stool next to Sophie as they exchanged smiles with one another.

"Alright,what we have here is your typical run of the mill,earned all of Daddy's money with a trust fund rich people." Pressing on a remote the screen flooded with images of two people,a married couple. Nate stood moving closer to the screens.

"Moving on Hardison." Nate spoke with a slight hurry in his voice.

"Well,Darlene and Maxwell,married ten years,one daughter Claire schools and limos the typical thing,Nate man why are we looking into this?" The hacker asked with a questioning look.

"Because that little girl right there is missing,she was kidnapped over two days ago. They are to afraid to involve the police and we are the next best thing." Sophie sits up straight her eyes wide as she eyes the picture of the little girl on the screen.

"It can't be right." She says as all eyes were on her.

"What are you talking about Sophie?" Nate asked not happy that the briefing had gotten interrupted.

"Nothing,it's nothing,do we know where she is right now?" She asked now more full of curiosity then ever.

"They got a call to drop off some sort of cash payout at an abandoned warehouse downtown,they will be here any minute to go over the details on this.I've already told Ken that it wasn't going to happen." In the middle of their briefing there is a knock on the door. Eliot gets up to answer it as Ken and his wife make their way inside with a bag full of money.

"Everything is here mister Ford,please tell me you are going to get our baby back." Pressing his lips together,Nate knew he couldn't just make a promise of a safe return for Claire.

"We can only try our best,we are not the police,we don't have the means they do. Ken listen to me as much as this is going to hurt to hear,you can not make that drop. Let us to it for you." The man shook his head.

"With all do respect,we are doing this,if you had children then you would understand." Closing his eyes that last part hit him pretty hard. Simply nodding Nate knew there would be no way of talking them out of this.

"Hardison you three are in Lucille,Eliot I want you behind the building but within reach. I'll go with you two." As he gave the instructions they were already on their way out the door.

Down at the warehouse everyone had been in place. Nate drove up to the front entrance as Eliot made his way through the back of the warehouse. It felt like a set up and that didn't fair well with Nate or Eliot. As Ken knocked on the door Hardison came over the coms.

"Eliot man,according to my heat scope there is only one man inside. Do your thing man,get that girl out of there,looks like she's close to a back exit." Eliot had made his way inside and found the twelve year old hidden inside a small room,after untying her he picked her up,the guy had given her something to make her sleep so it was easy getting her out quietly.

"Alright Nate,we got her. Now get the hell out of there." Eliot sounded as Nate nodded to the parents to let them know she was safe. As they turned to leave a familiar sound filled the masterminds ears as his eyes widened.

"Get down!" He yelled but he was to late,a round of semi automatic fire came over the coms.

"Nate! Are you okay?!" Sophie's voice was full of panic as she held on to the little girl while Eliot ran in the direction of the warehouse giving chase to the man but lost him in the maze of boxes and crates,he didn't want to give up the search but Nate needed him. Coming to the front of the warehouse he looked on to see three bodies laying on the ground and blood every where.

"Nate man,tell me you are okay." He rolled the master on to his back to see he took a graze to the left side of his forehead.

"Eliot what's going on?" He could hear the fear in Sophie's voice as he went to check the other two. Hanging his head low he went back to Nate.

"Nate is going to be fine,he took a graze,but Ken and Darlene,they took the brunt of the bullets. four in her and six in him,they never stood a chance." Groaning Nate slowly came to. Looking over the scene he sighed deeply hearing the sirens in the distance.

"We need to get Claire to the hospital,let the police deal with the bodies." Eliot nodded helping Nate to his feet as they joined the others in Lucille. Looking over to Sophie he immediately felt bad,she had just lost her parents and she had no clue but watching Sophie,something was different.

At the hospital they discussed their plan of action.

"What do we do with her? Can we keep her?" Parker asked staring at the sleeping twelve year old through the glass on the door."

"There's something wrong with you,she's not an animal you can just keep Parker." Eliot growled at her. Nate's eyes were on Sophie as she stared at the girl.

"Eliot's right,she needs to go to CPS and let them take care of her." At that Parker's eyes widened.

"Nate we can't just give her to the system,foster care isn't nice at all."  
Pinching the bridge of his nose he groaned,there was no way he was keeping a kid around them with what the did.

"I think she needs to stay with us. We are all she has now." Nate's blue eyes fell on the grifter as she turned to look at him.

"Sophie,I'm sure there is some family members out there wanting to take care of her,it's not our place." The way she had been looking at him was confusing him,it was like she was holding back.

"There isn't anyone,Nate she needs us."

"Sophie look,I know you think she needs us but she needs her family,and that's not us." Sighing she shook her head.

"No,she has no family." getting frustrated the mastermind decided it was time to put his foot down.

"I said no,that's it. No more on the subject."As he turned to walk away he heard he say the words he never had expected her to say.

"That's not the end of it Nate,because..Claire is our daughter." The halls of a hospital have never been so quiet before. Turning back to her he didn't know what to say,it couldn't be true,that was nearly twelve years ago. Then the math clicked in his head. The other three stood and looked on not sure what to say or think,what could be said. The tension in the hallway was rising as the mastermind and grifter stared at each other,neither saying a word.


	2. The Reason

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. His piercing blue eyes searched hers for any sign of it being a joke. To him it wasn't funny at all. Sophie stood her ground not moving her eyes from his,she could see all the questions in Nate's eyes but he wasn't saying anything. The other three stood still,not sure whether to move or to say something,Parker didn't understand exactly what was happening as Hardison stared on with his 'Y'all Nasty' look plastered on his face. Eliot had his eyes trained on Nate watching for any sign of reaction until finally he began to speak.

"Sophie,that is not funny,you don't joke about things like this." He glanced side ways towards the girl in the room asleep.

"Trust me,this is the farthest thing from a joke Nate,that is our daughter do the math." She looked away,that guilty feeling returning the moment she knew Nate was in fact adding things up in his head.

"You didn't,you didn't tell me. You didn't even bother to call and say 'Hey,just wanted to let you know you have a kid that I'm giving up?!" His voice rising in anger the more he thought about it.

"Did it even cross your mind that maybe things could have been different if you would have told me?" He was hurt,he had just lost his son a a few years ago only to know he had last a child nearly twelve years ago. Looking to the other three he sighed walking past them all feeling the need for fresh air,he felt sick to his stomach. Taking the stairs he found himself standing on the roof overlooking the greater Boston area. The door opens and he looks over his shoulder to see Sophie standing there.

"It wasn't like that Nate,I'm not here to argue with you either." She moves closer to him pulling her jacket closer to her as she crosses her arms.

"Then what was it Sophie,did you ever stop to think that maybe I would have wanted her? Are you even sure it is who you think it is?" He never turns to look at her and she wishes he would so she could see his eyes.

"She has your eyes Nate,there is no way I can ever forget those and blue,full of life and curiosity,always watching and wondering." Finally he turns to her,tears threatened the corner of his eyes.

"You don't understand do you? Sam could have had a sister to play with,he could have had someone to keep him company while he was sick and now he will never get that chance." Sighing he looked down.

"Why Sophie? Why wait until now to tell me,there were all those chances,before I left L.A. While I was chasing you. Why now?" He asked as he stared at her,she could see the hurt in his eyes and it broke her heart.

"Because,I couldn't find you Nate,I went back to L.A. But you were no where to be found. I looked for weeks,just hoping to catch some sort of sign of you,that you were there but I found nothing." Running her hand through her hair,she was hating the way this had been going. "I wanted to go back home but my father wouldn't accept her since there was no father,he was going to cut me off and throw me out so I had no choice and it was to give her a better life. That's all I wanted for her was a better life,by the time I wanted to tell you there was so much going on in your life. Sam,your marriage,how was I suppose to tell you? You started going down hill from there." Shaking her head she turned away from him this time.

"Sophie,I-" Was all he could manage to say,he had no idea what to say anymore,this had been a shock not only for him but he knew it was even harder for her. "That,that was just one night how could it have happened to us." Sophie rolled her eyes.

"It only takes one night Nate,you of all people should know that. Do you know what it's like to have to be alone and go through that?"  
He shook his head.

"No but I can only imagine what you felt like,if I would have known." She looked back at him.

"The moment I saw her,saw those big blue eyes looking at me,the first thing I said to her was; 'If only your father could see you.' That's what i said to her Nate,I wanted nothing more then for you to have met her,and to have hold her." When Nate looked at her,Sophie was smiling at the memory. Pressing his lips together he sighed.

"Alright,she stays with us,for now we still have to prove she is the baby-" He stopped correcting himself. "Our baby from all those years ago." Nate would be lying if he said he was feeling anything but confused about the whole situation. He still wasn't ready to accept the fact that this little girl lying in an emergency room was his,he couldn't come to terms with the fact.

Back in the hospital corridor Parker stared at Claire through the glass window on the a few scrapes and bruises the girl was just sleeping off the sedative her kidnapper had given her. She was under watch for any signs of reactions to the sedative meaning she would be there over night and for mot of the next day.

"She does kinda look like them." Parker said still staring.

"Stop staring she isn't going any where Parker." Eliot said through a sigh as the hacker watched the door to the stairs ignoring the two of them.

"Ay man,what would be the possibility that she is theirs and why didn't we know anything about this whole mumbo jumbo mess." Eliot scowled glaring at that hacker.

"What ever they did in their past is up to them,it's not of our business." Rising from the chair he had been sitting in the hitter glanced into the room at the sleeping twelve year old. He had to admit Parker was right,she did look a lot like both of them. She had the masterminds Blue eyes when she had her eyes open briefly for a moment,Sophie's skin tone and dark hair. Eliot had no idea exactly what they were getting themselves into with this little girl,but he had a feeling it was going to be a bumpy road from here on out.

As Nate and Sophie came back into the corridor it appeared to the other three that they had one hell of a talk. Looking to the grifter Nate sighed.

"Here is the thing,Claire will be staying with us,which means she will be with me or Sophie at all times,the guy who kidnapped her is still out there and she has seen his face. She doesn't leave our sight for one minute." Nate watched as Sophie went into the room and sat in the chair next to the twelve year old. Opening the door he entered the room himself but kept is distance still. Reaching across the grifter took her small hand in hers and brushed the hair out of the girls face.

"Look at her Nate,this isn't what I thought could happen when all I wanted was for her to have a better life." Frozen the mastermind had no idea what to say.

"As parents,when we try what's best for our children,it's all we can hope for is the best. Even if we think it wasn't the best thing." Moving a little closer he looked down at the girl,he took note of the resemblances as his mind went to work."What you did,I get it,and trust me when I say this Soph,you did what you thought was best." Looking up she gave him a small smile. They would still have the task of telling her that Darlene and ken,her adoptive parents were gone. Leaving the room he gathered the other three in the hallway.

"Listen,this guy is still out there,Eliot I want you to stick around the hospital with us while Parker and Hardison try to find some sort of paper trail on this guy."

"Yo Nate,man look I'm good but I can't just pull the information out of a hat,I need de-tails." They all could tell the mastermind was avoiding the conversation that they all wanted to discuss,he wasn't ready for it.

"Hardison dig into Darlene and Ken's lives see where things began to change,go as far back as last year if you have to,I want to know everything and Parker go to their place,they have one of those large houses in the suburbs." He watched as they left but stopped Parker. "No burglarizing either,stick with plan,now go." He watched as they left and Eliot made his way around the floor checking things was approaching quickly and Nate knew they were in for a long night,all he could do now was to wait and see what happens. Something was telling him that from that night on their lives would change completely and for the long run.


	3. Waking Up

By the time night had fallen,Nate was exhausted beyond words. His head hurt from where he took the graze to his forehead,he had a lot to think about,a lot of things to figure out. Getting up from the chair he went into the room and what he saw brought a small smile to his face,he doesn't know when it happened or how but the twelve year old was now in Sophie's arms holding onto her tight. Sophie was holding the girl close,Nate could only figure she had woken up scared. Taking the seat next to the bed he smiled lightly,he had to admit,that little girl looked a lot like Sophie. Taking his jacket it off he placed it over the grifter,the sudden change had woken Sophie up as she looked to Nate with a smile on her face.

"She woke up an hour ago,she was scared." The grifter kept her voice at a low level to not wake the girl up again. Nate nodded and sat back in the chair.

"It's okay,I would have done the same thing. She needs someone there for her so why not her mother?" The words caught the grifter by surprise but she smiled anyway. Claire began to become restless talking in her sleep as her grip around the grifter tightened,almost as if she was holding on so she wouldn't leave.

"Don't leave me,please." A quiet whisper came out the girl. Sophie held her closer whispering that everything was going to be alright. Nate stood quietly leaving the room as Sophie comforted the girl. Outside in the corridor the hitter came back around.

"Listen man,I can't protect Claire if I don't know who is after your kid." Nate stood quiet forcing Eliot to immediately regret his words. "Sorry man,I know you don't know for sure." Nate waved his hand.

"We are getting a test to prove that all they need is blood from Sophie and me,for now we keep her safe and find out just what this guy wants with her. As far as I can tell we are the only thing keeping him from her." Eliot nodded and continued his watch keeping close to Claire's room. The hitter knew just by taking one look at the girl that she was theirs,to him she had this distinct radiance about her,he couldn't quite explain it,whatever it was both Nate and Sophie had that same radiance to them. In a way it made him smile,it was something that would bring the two of them together like everyone else knows they should be aside from them. Just maybe that little girl is what they need to see how much in love they were with each other.

"Nate,look man,I've been through these files more times then I played with a few friends with orcs. There is nothing here,whoa wait a minute." The coms go quiet as Nate waits patiently for him to come back over.

"Now Hardison." He said getting tired with the wait.

"Alright, to this they started making payments to some sort of over seas accounts,there is just a number no name. I can't do anything until money goes back into it all I can do is try to back trace where they sent the money from in the first place."

"What do you mean,where they sent the money from in the first place?"

"What I mean is the money was transferred in from some sort of other account,it almost looks corporate but its to much of a mess from that,give me a few hours and I will have something for you." Nate sighed heavily at the news as a doctor approached him.

"Mister Ford,we can't do much else for her without parental consent." Looking back in the room to the sleeping grifter and the girl in his arms he sighed.

"That would be me I guess.I'll sign whatever you need." Taking the forms he signed them,he still wasn't comfortable with the whole thing but what choice did he have. By the time morning came Claire had finally woken up. The other three had gathered in the corridor but left the three of them in the room to deal with what they had to do.

"Where is my mom and dad?" Claire asked in a voice that sounded similar to Sophie's without the British noticed right away her blue eyes and Sophie was right they did mirror his.

"Sweetie listen,we have something to tell you and it's okay to get upset and cry about it okay?" Sophie spoke in a warm loving voice. Claire nodded as a look of thought came over her face that mirrored the look Nate got when he thought to much,Eliot had took quick note of that as he glanced into the room.

"Okay,I it bad?" Pressing his lips together Nate nodded looking to the grifter to continue.

"Okay,Claire. Your mom and dad were killed last night,I'm sorry sweetie." Her reaction surprised both of them. Her eyes teared up as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"They were never there for me but they still loved me,more then my real parents did. They gave me up for adoption,they never wanted me to begin with but mom and dad showed me all the love I ever needed,they never treated me like I was adopted." Sophie looked to Nate as she held the girl close.

"Listen,Claire,maybe they wanted to give you a better life." Sophie offered as Nate stayed quiet.

"Claire,Sophie is right,maybe there were certain circumstances where they had to do what they did." Lifting her head she looked strangely at the two of them.

"What,what are you saying,you're talking like you know something about me. Who are you anyway?" Nate looked back at her making a face.

"We are friends of your parent's and we are going to take care of you until everything gets fixed up and we know you are safe." This of course earned him a glare from the grifter.

Leaving the girl to figure things out in her head Nate and Sophie joined the other three in the hall way,an argument started as soon as the door had closed.

"Friends of her parent's really Nate?" Nate sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We can't just go and say her parents are dead and now the ones who gave her away!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. We are lying to her and it's not a great start!"

"A great start to what exactly Sophie?! We don't even know if it's her."

The other three stood watching as the two of them argued back and forth,finally getting tired of it Eliot stepped in.

"Look,we get it,she may or may not be your daughter. What you two seem to be forgetting is that she is still in danger." Running her hand through her hair Sophie sighed.

"Eliot is right,we have to protect her just have to wait on the results and see what happens." Nate nodded slowly,he knew they were both right.

"Fine here is what we do,Hardison continue tracing back the payments,Sophie stay with Claire. Parker and Eliot I want you two to go to where they worked at that law firm and find out what cases they were working on." Sophie raised a brow listening to him.

"And what are you going to do?" She asked the mastermind who grinned.

"I'm going to see an old friend."


	4. The Reveal

As Sophie entered the room the girl sat up and eyed her closely. Sophie noticed this right away and sat on the edge of the bed next to the girl.

"The way you and that man,Nate,the way you two talked to me,what is going on?" Claire sat up watching and reading Sophie,it was something she realized she could do a long time ago.

"Claire,we've told you,we are friends of your parent's who are going to take care of you until this guy is caught and taken care of. We don't want anything else to happen to you." Sophie offered up the only answer she could give the girl.

Meanwhile down by the Boston docks to meet his 'old friend'. Se stepped out of the shadows and smiled a small smile at the mastermind.

"Mister Ford,I thought we had an agreement,you don't contact me unless you have something for me that concerns Damien Moreau." Nate laughed lightly as the Italian circled him.

"Well,the stakes have changed,what do you know about the Maxwell kidnapping?" A smile formed across her lips that didn't sit well with the mastermind.

"Mister Ford,I assure you that I had nothing to do with that,however. I did hear a little something about this girl of yours." Smirking she noticed Nate frown.

"She's not my girl. Just tell me what you have so I can get back to my team,I don't have time for these games of yours." Shrugging she handed him a file with multiple mugshots of different people who were after the Maxwell's for putting them behind bars. Taking the file Nate decided to head back to the hospital since they would be checking her out in a few hours. Back at the hospital Sophie was still dealing with the multiple questions Clair was throwing at her.

"You know something you aren't telling me what is it?" Claire's blue eyes were only part of what she had gotten from the mastermind,Sophie picked up the thinking and figuring skills out of her.

"Listen Claire,I don't know anything really I just-" Nate had entered the room and the grifter couldn't be any happier.

"Time to go,let's head back to my place and get you settled in for the day." Sighing Claire wasn't to happy about not having her answers questioned and Nate could feel some tension in the room. As Claire left to change into her clothes Nate turned his attention to the grifter. "What happened?" Stepping closer to the mastermind a smile played over her lips.

"Well,Nate. Your daughter is asking questions again,maybe you should take over from here,tell her a few things that won't end in more questions. Her smile turned into a smirk as Claire came out the bathroom ready to go.

The moment they were at the bar and in his apartment Claire looked around at everything,the multiple screens on the wall,the layout of blueprints and papers. Nate and Sophie watched her closely as the other three took their typical places on the couch.

"What do you people do? The schematics laid out here are just like the warehouse I was in,there is many easy out exits marked here too." Hardison hearing this raised a brow pointing a finger at the mastermind.

"Nate,I'm telling you-"

"Hardison." Was all he had to say to get him to stop talking as he through his hands up in defensive posture.

"So are you guys going to tell me who you really are? Or am I going ot have to put two and two together and guess on my own?" Hearing the question the other three quickly came up ith excuses to leave.

"Whoa look at the time,I'm late for an Orc battle." Hardison was first to leave with Parker right behind him.

"I have to uh,go you know,punch something." Eliot said letting the door close behind him leaving the three alone.

"Claire you need to sit down for what we have to tell you." Sophie put a hand on her shoulder leading her to the couch as Nae sat down so that she was between both of them.

"What's going on,I want to know." She said as she looked at both Nate and Sophie.

"Listen Nate and I,we might be your parent's,but it's pretty close to a yes." Claire's eyes widened as she looked between the two of them, Her expression turned from curious to hurt in a matter of seconds,Nate had n clue what to say.

"You..might be my parents,the ones who never wanted me! The ones who gave me up?!" Sophie went to place her arm around the girl but she jumped off the couch,being in a new apartment she headed up the spiral stairs finding herself a place to sit at the top of the stairs as tears fell from her eyes. Sophie went to get up but Nate held his hand out stopping her as he stood up. She watched him head up the stairs and wondered what it was he planned to do,he wasn't the best when it came to his emotions. Claire hid her face the moment Nate took a seat next to her.

"Claire." He spoke softly. "There is a reason behind what happened in the past."

"You hated me,that's why you never wanted me." She said in a whisper.

"No,that's not it. I had no clue you existed and Sophie,she did what she thought was right,and it was the right thing to do."

"Why was it the right thing?" She asked looking up to him with identical blue eyes.

"Her father was going to kick her out and cut her off from the money she had,she wouldn't have been able to take care of you. She couldn't find me so she had no other choice." Wiping a few tears from her cheeks she looked down.

"So you guys never hated me?" Sophie came up the stairs slowly sitting down in front of the two of them.

"Of course not Claire,giving you up was the hardest thing I ever had to do." Nodding slowly Claire looked between the two of them.

"Sophie and I took a test just to make sure,but whatever the results we will protect you." Nate placed and arm around her the loss of Darlene and Ken was suddenly starting to hit her as she wrapped her arms around the mastermind and began to cry. Looking to Sophie he made a face felling bad for the girl. THey stayed like that for nearly an hour until it seemed like she had fallen asleep. The sedative was still wearing off so the excitement and stress had prove to be to much. Picking her up gently in his arms Nate walked down the stairs laying her on the couch as Sophie covered her with a blanket.

"What do we do now Nate?" Sophie asked looking down at the girl.

"We get the guy who kidnapped her and killed Darlene and Ken. We don't stop until we get this guy." The other three returned as Nate motioned them to be quiet as they all sat at the table. Eliot studied the two of them to see the tension had subsided which made him happy. Passing out the mug shots he pointed to them.

"These guys were after the Maxwell's so Hardison I need you to get me whatever information you can on these people. W start with the first one on the list, Anton Drake."

"Nah,this isn't his style,I went toe to toe with that guy in Dubai one time,he's a hitter,not a kidnapper." Eliot Spoke up but Nate still wanted the information.

"I got the archives downtown!" Parker said excitedly as she grabbed her gear and headed out the door followed by Hardison who assumed the identity of an FBI agent to obtain records not filed on a hard drive.

"Eliot I want you to go talk to Anton and see if he knows anything about this." Eliot nodding standing up leaving the grifter and mastermind alone. Reaching across the table Nate took Sophie's had in his which surprised the grifter but it felt welcoming to her and sent a chill through her.

"We will figure this out Soph,I know we will." She offered a smile and nodded.

"For her sake I hope we do." Looking at the couch as the girl slept,Nate had many questions on his mind and many theories,he was still coming to terms with the fact that she might be his,but with Sophie he was willing to make it work."


	5. Knocked Out

The next morning Claire sat at the table eating some fruit while the others went over what they had found out about the men who were after her adoptive parents. This was all still very strange to her,in four days time she was kidnapped,her adoptive parents were killed and now these people who just might be her real parents are back in her life. It was a lot for a twelve year old to process but she wasn't like most kids her age,Claire was smarter than the average kid. She watched and listened to everything they were saying as a picture came up on the screen she nearly jumped out of her chair which made all eyes turn to her. Feeling the pressure she cleared her throat.

"I know that guy,well my dad did." She came into the living room and stood next to Nate who was doing the briefing. Sophie smiled as she took note of the identical eyes and smile. "That guy use to come over to the house for a while,then he just stopped when I asked what happened to him,dad just said he was on vacation which everyone knows that just means he went to prison,just his name isn't Jake Owen..it's Oliver Brett."

Looking back at the screen Nate hid a smile as he turned to Hardison."Does this explain why we couldn't find anything on Jake Owen?"

Hardison gave his 'Are you serious?' look before answering."Sometimes I swear you people expect me to pull a rabbit out of my hat that holds up a sign with all the answers on it. I can't find anything if people do not exist man,people have to ex-ist as in liv-ing to find something about them."

This earned a giggle out of Claire as Eliot glared at Hardison. "Dammit Hardison just tell the man what you found."

Hardison shrugged and pointed a finger at Eliot. "Ay man,there is a child in the room if my nana was here,whoo boy you wouldn't be able to sit for a week."

Claire glaring at Hardison did not like being called a kid."Hey I'm almost thirteen,I'm not a kid anymore."

Rolling his eyes Nate was tired of the back and forth."Hardison what did you find?"

Clicking the remote to change the screen,a picture of Oliver Bret came up."Mister Oliver tries to steal a car but gets caught Bret was locked up for about two weeks in county before he was released on good behavior and because of over crowding. However from there the man drops off the grid,not a peep out of the man."

"And the others?" Nate asked as the other pictures scrolled across the screens."Claire do you recognize any of these other guys?"

Claire stared at the photos and pointed to another one."Yeah,I've seen him but only once when he and dad were arguing in the kitchen,dad told me to go to my room."

"Do you remember about what?" Sophie asked staring at the screen.

"No only parts of it,you know the usual grown up stuff,money contracts and all that." She offered a smile as Eliot stood.

"Well I talked with Anton and he said that he had nothing to do with this but word was Claire over here was the target,anyone who could grab her would get a hefty wad of cash after the parents paid up. Word is,the deal is still on since she got away meaning she is not out of the woods yet."

Hearing this the mastermind had a concern look come over his face."Okay then,she still stays with one of us at all times."

Parker who had been quiet held up a file she grabbed from the archives building."You know how tall those ceilings are,they were amazing." Handing the file to Nate she smiled remembering how much fun she had the night before.

"Okay so they had a safety deposit box at the bank down town,alright. Hardison,look into Olive a little more,Eliot find out whatever you can about this contract,Sophie you and Claire are with me."

AS she stood Sophie raised a questioning brow."and where exactly are the three of us going?"

Claire gave him the same look."Yeah were are we going?"

"Don't you need like,clothes or something? You can't keep wearing that,so we will go get whatever you need from your house for now so you can feel a little more comfortable while you are here."

At the Maxwell home both Nate and Sophie watched Claire closely. As she packed her things Nate made himself busy with looking through things in Ken's office trying to find any sort of answer to what was going on. Hearing a noise while the girls were upstairs Nate went to check it out. As he came out the door someone grabbed him hitting him in the face and everything went black. Sophie hearing the struggle looked down stairs to see a man wearing all black with a mask over his face. Rushing back to the girls room she locked the door and with Claire's help moved a dresser in front of it. The banging on the door told them he was trying to get in,

"Eliot,we need some help over here." Sophie spoke over the coms.

"What's wrong? Where is Nate?" He could hear the panic in her voice.

"I don't know there was a struggle and now whoever it was is trying to get in." Claire held onto Sophie tight who held her even closer.

"I'm on my way." He said in a growl.

Eliot arrived at the house to see Nate on the floor and heard the banging on the door upstairs. Hurrying up the steps he threw himself at the masked man fighting with him. It was strange because the man was nearly a perfect match. Copying Eliot's moves every step of the way. Throwing punches at the guy he managed to catch him in the ribs one and then a second time across the face,the man still wasn't going down. The man caught the hitter in the ribs and face flooring the hitter briefly. As he got up the man ran passed him and back down the stairs running out the house knowing the hitter was to strong to take down.

"Eliot?" Sophie asked from behind the door.

"Yeah it's me,are you two okay?"

The girls moved the dresser opening the door."We are fine,where is Nate?"

Eliot nodded for downstairs as Sophie hurried down the steps and stopped when she saw him. "Oh Nate." She said quietly knelling next to his side.

"Is he going to be alright?" Claire asked knelling down next to Sophie."That looks bad,he's bleeding."

"We just need to wake him up,then we need to get him and Eliot back to the apartment and fixed up." Placing her hand on his cheek She looked back to Eliot."Nate,wake up,come on."

Groaning he opened his eyes to be met by a set of brown eyes and a set of blue eyes."What happened? Are you two okay?"

Claire nodded and smiled."Thanks to Eliot we are fine,I uh can't say the same for him."

Looking over to Eliot,Nate made a face."You look horrible."

Shaking his head Eliot helped the mastermind up as they left the house with Claire's things returning to the apartment. Nate checked the his mail before he would be forced to sit down. Holding up an envelope it was the test results from the hospital. Looking over at Claire and Sophie together telling Parker the story of what happened,he pressed his lips together in thought and decided he didn't want to know just yet so he put the test results in a drawer just in time for Sophie to join him.

"Everything okay?" She asked noticing the look on his face.

"Yeah,just a head ache,you know getting punched does that to a person."

"Come on Mister,Eliot already got taken care of. Go sit on the couch and I will bring you some ice." She gave hi a smile and pushed him in the direction of the couch.

Sitting down he sighed and nearly jumped when she placed the ice near his forehead."That is cold you know."

"It's just ice,quit whining." Sophie said taking a seat next to him,

"I wasn't." He said flatly earning a smile from the grifter.

"Sure you weren't,you would never." She teased.

"Sophie."

"Okay,okay. What is the chance of us finding out who this guy is?"

"Not great,we didn't see his face but whoever it was,they were after Claire,so whoever has this price on her,won't stop until they have her."

The two of them silently agreed to it as they watched her talking and laughing with the other three. Nate sighed quietly knowing he should say something about having the results but he wasn't ready to know yet,he wasn't ready to accept the fact that this girl was his daughter. In time he would be able to open that envelope,it wouldn't be to long he just had to prepare himself mentally. For now he was okay with not knowing.

* * *


	6. Kidnapped

The sun rose and soon morning was quick to wake the mastermind. He had given his bed up for Claire where she was gladly asleep,he had to admit though,the couch wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep. However on this morning it was more comfortable then it should have been. He had went to move but something stopped him,more like someone. Opening his eyes the corner of his lips tugged his expression into a smile. Sophie was there,in his arms,some how snaked around him with her head on his chest and her arm draped over his stomach. The couch wasn't that big but some how the two of them managed to make it work. It had been so long,so very long since he's had her in his arms. Looking at her now he regrets not being there for her,not being there when she needed him the most,he should have let her know he was moving to Boston,instead of just disappearing the way he had. He can't stop thinking that if he had things for them would be different,things for Claire would be different,but this is the way things were now,and all he do was try to make their future better. Absentmindedly he ran his hand over her arm as he thought about the test results back in the drawer,the ones that would tell him if she was or wasn't his daughter,

"This early and you're already deep in thought,should I be worried?" Sophie's soft voice broke through his thoughts.

"Good morning." He said in nearly a whisper.

"Morning to you too." She replied in a whisper that matched his.

It was as if the two couldn't look away from one another. She hasn't seen those cobalt blue eyes so full of thought and seriousness even in his sweetest moments. No matter what people would say,the man did have his sweet moments,even if she was the only witness to them. What he did next caught her by surprise,it was something she didn't expect out of him. He brought his hand to her face lifting her chin gently as he smiled the one smile he would save just for her. The moment she felt his lips against hers it was like a spark of electricity had gone through her,that same spark she felt all those years ago before Claire had been born. It was something only he was able to make her feel. Once the kiss was over and their lips parted they stayed quiet staring at each other,words spoken but not aloud.

The kiss was something he had been wanting to go for a very long time. Her lips were soft to him,like they had been all those years missed what they had and he had a chance to get it back,he has been given this second chance to make things right with her,with Claire. Those damn test results were still on his mind,after the kiss though,he couldn't think straight. Then again she always did that to him.

"We should get up." She said finally breaking there quiet silence,

"I know,you're right,how about a few more minutes?" He smiled again pulling the blanket that was covering them up to her shoulder.

"Are you trying to convince me to stay?" She asked him,a small teasing smile displayed on her lips.

"You told me to give you a reason to stay,I figured a warm blanket would be enough reason,just this once." He couldn't help the smile that was becoming more apparent.

"A few more minutes."

Nodding he closed his eyes for a few minutes happily content with everything. Sophie smiled watching him,he seemed at ease when his mind wasn't a blaze with thoughts and planning. He had a lot on his mind,she knew he did,after a few more minutes she could hear noises up stairs and knew that Claire was awake and with that it would be time for the others to arrive.

"Nate,come on,your few minutes are up."

He heard her but sighed,for once in his life he didn't want to get up,not when he was so comfortable.

"Nate."

"Okay,I'm getting up,right now. See,I'm moving."

Opening his eyes blue hues met much darker ones that shined bright with her smile. As the two of them got up she folded the blanket as he went into the kitchen to begin making some coffee,tea for her of course and something for Claire to eat. Coming down the stairs with a yawn she lazily made her way to the table taking a seat.

"Morning sweetheart." Sophie sat next to her watching Nate work his way around the kitchen.

Claire offered a smile,for some reason she felt oddly at home and she couldn't understand it. She was use to the nanny's and house staff doing everything and here she was sitting at a table while the man who is suppose to be her father cooks her breakfast and the woman who is suppose to be her mother talks with her,it was odd but,she liked it.

"Hows the head Nate?" The girl asked looking to the mastermind who laughed softly.

"It's fine I will heal. Here,eat up then go get dressed we have things to do today." He placed her food in front of her as he handed Sophie her tea.

The grifter's mind was still on that kiss but looking at her no one would be able to tell. As he drank his coffee the door opened and like clock work the other three walked in,Hardison to his wall of screens and parer to the kitchen to grab a box of cereal to munch on.

"Alright man,what I found while looking through the maze of files from the law firm,and when I say maze;I mean the word labyrinth aint' got nothin' on this filing system. Anyway,they have files of threats from past cases where they won sending the would be innocent people to the slammer,guess that comes with being the prosecuting attorneys." Hardison spoke as files flooded the screen.

"There's a difference in who you represent?" Claire asked as Nate nodded.

"I'll explain it to you later." He said making Sophie smile.

"Anyway a few stick out." Images of four men now fill the screen."Robert Escobar,Levon Adams,Gregory Simon and Lester Ferris." Looking back at Nate who moved towards the screens Hardison then added background info on them to the opposite side.

Claire studied the pictures but then thought about something as she watched the two men looking at the images,Eliot noticed this and began studying her,noticing this she finished her food and did what she was told. Once she was changed and ready she stopped at the bottom of the spiral stair case.

"Uncle Fester." She said Softly which caught Nate's attention.

"What? Who is Uncle Fester?" He asked as he brows furrowed together.

"That guy,Lester he is uncle Fester,we called him that because mom and dad would have the clients over the house and that was the only way I could remember him,but it wasn't him,or anything of them."

"Claire,you know something don't you?" Eliot asked as the girl nodded moving towards Sophie who wrapped and arm around her.

"Sweetheart,what do you know?" She asked in a soothing voice.

"There is a safety deposit box,holding evidence for an upcoming trial downtown at the bank,it's that high profile case on the news."

"Wait a minute I know you are not talking about the Trevor Baxter case." Hardison's eyes widened as he pulled it up on the screen. "Man this guy is bad news,untouchable connections all over the world,he's another damn Damian Moreau."

As Nate looked over the info he turned to look at Claire,matching cobalt eyes looking back at one another and she nodded.

"Wait,they can do that thing he and Sophie do with the eyes?" Parker asked watching the two of them. "You know talking with their eyes."

Nate crossed the room and stood in front of her with his hand out as she placed the safety deposit key in his hand.

"They killed my parents because I had the key didn't they?" Tears began to well p in her eyes again. Placing his coffee mug down on the table he pulled the girl into his arms and held on tight letting her cry.

"Since when does he hug people?" Parker asked Eliot in a whisper only the two of them can hear.

"Since he is looking at his own daughter,you will understand one day Parker. A man is willing to give up everything he has for his child,he just has to open his eyes and see what's in front of him first." The hitter glanced at Parker,by the look on her face though he knew she didn't understand.

"I think I understand." She said watching the mastermind who was comforting Claire.

"You will." Eliot said watching Nate.

Claire was holding on tight to Nate,not wanting to let him go,she was terrified that she would loose him and Sophie as well. For some reason she felt this love they both had for her,even if Nate wasn't ready to admit it. The girl had put two and two together together the moment they were acting strange around her at the hospital,she matched her eyes and the way she thought to her father,Nate and her smile and skin tone matched Sophie perfectly. It felt like forever until she let him go,all he did was offer her a small but warm smile that only she and Sophie could see.

"To the bank?" she asked quietly as he nodded.

"Let's go see what we can find in that safety deposit box." He said as he grabbed his jacket heading out the door with everyone close in tail.

The bank was huge on the manager lead Sophie and Nate towards the back with all the safety deposit boxes,Claire was right behind them while Eliot stayed in the main area keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

"Okay,two eighty-one is what we are looking for." Nate said as his voice echoed slightly off the walls,as the three of them scanned the boxes while the manager looked on. Finding the box he nodded to the other two and opened it to find files on the Baxter case.

"Well,now we know why they are after Claire,aside from her parents she is the only one who knew anything on the case."

Nate nodded in agreement, She was home the entire time during all those meetings,they put her in harms way."

"I don't think they meant to though." Claire said quietly as she listened to the two of them talking.

"We know they didn't Claire." As Nate grabbed the files Claire had been poking at the com in her ear.

"Does this thing always feel this weird?" She asked looking up to Sophie who had to hold back a laugh.

"Ay,that is a state of the art piece of equipment you are poking at,it's not a thing,it's called a com and quit poking it,you're causing interference." Eliot had a smug smile knowing how uptight he was about his 'toys'.

"Hardison give the kid a break." Eliot growled hiding his amusement.

"You two always fight like school girls fight over a boy?" Claire asked earning a smile from the mastermind.

"Like a what now? I know you did not just call me a school girl."

Giggle Claire followed Sophie and Nate out the bank with Eliot not to far behind.

"My shoe. It's untied." she said stopping briefly to tie it as Nate handed Sophie the files,but what they heard next over the com made them all look frantically in Claire's direction.

A scream came as Claire was grabbed by a man wearing all black,just as was soon out the bank as Nate was the first one to give chase.

"Hardison! Cut them off!" Nate yelled over the com as Sophie quickly got into Lucille.

"Nate! Eliot!" She yelled out trying to fight the grip the man had on her. Out of thought she quickly removed the com from her ear punching and kicking the guy the hardest she could.

"Claire!" Eliot Yelled as he and Nate rounded the corner of a the building while Hardison Sped around in Lucille getting caught in the traffic.

Sophie's heart was pounding fast and for a moment she felt as if she couldn't breathe,she couldn't loose her not again. Not like this.

"Dad!" The last thing Claire was able to yell out.

As they began gaining on the man,a black van pulled up and,Claire was thrown inside but the last thing she was able to yell out caught Nate off guard ,he felt like his heart stopped,hearing her call him Dad made him realize that this was the worst thing that had happened to him in a long time.

"Claire." He said quietly watching the van speed off.

Eliot trying to catch his breath looked over to Nate,the man looked like he had a revelation all Eliot could do was put his hand on his friends shoulder,he could only imagine what he was going through. Lucille came around the corner a few moments to late,they all hear her scream for him,they all knew that had to be the hardest thing for him,to be called dad again. The instant Sophie saw the look in his eyes she closed her eyes as tears slipped down her cheeks. Finally able to snap out of his state of shock,he immediately pulled Sophie into his arms holding onto her tightly. Hardison and Parker didn't know what to make out of what just happened and what they were seeing,all they knew is that Claire was gone,they took her,whoever they were.

"We're are going to get her back,I promise." Nate said softly,soothingly to Sophie,in nearly a whisper but she had heard him.

"We just got her back." She said quietly almost inaudible.

All he could do was hold her as the others looked on,unsure of what to do or say,none of them had ever been through anything like this.

"Wait,smart girl. She got her com on her man!" Hardison Yelled out as the signal went in and out. "Damn smart kid,she's turning it on and off,and we lost it. All we have to do is wait for it to come back on,then we can track her."

Hearing this the two of them,Nate and Sophie together felt a little shimmer of hope as he dried away the tears that ran down her cheek. It always amazed her how caring he could be when it was needed the most.

"See,she is smart,we will get her back and the bastard who did this,he is going to pay." Nate offered her a smile.

"Baxter is behind this." Eliot said as Nate nodded to confirm.

"Let's get back to the apartment and wait for her to turn the com back on,then we go get our girl back."

The team piled into Lucille,they all had this new determination on their faces,they were going to bring Claire home even if it meant taking down everyone and everything that got in their way.


	7. His Daughter

He stared down at the envelope he now had sitting on the counter in front of him. The test results he had received only two days ago but hid them away so he wouldn't have to deal with it,so he wouldn't have to accept the fact that he had another child. It had been nearly thirteen hours,thirteen long hours since Claire had been taken and all they could do was wait. Hardison and Parker had left to get some rest but the hacker was still waiting for the sign that she had turned her com back on. Eliot was downstairs at the bar keeping an eye on the laptop,and Sophie,Sophie was resting upstairs. Looking towards the stairs Nate sighed quietly as he grabbed the envelope making his way towards the stairs,the climb seemed longer then it normally would but once he reached the top a smile formed on his lips. She was wearing one of his shirts,and she had been holding tight on to his pillow. She seemed so broken,so hurt even if she was asleep he could read it all over her face. Taking his shoes off he made his way over to the bed laying the envelope down on the nightstand. He moved almost strategically,as he took the pillow from her he laid down next to her bringing his arms around her.

Almost instinctively the grifter moved closer to him. She felt safe,but she was still missing that part of her that had been taken when Claire had been kidnapped again. Opening her eyes she stared at him,she could see that something was bothering him but for now,she didn't want to talk,she just wanted him to hold her,to tell her everything was going to be okay. She ran her hand over his cheek and the thought that he needed to shave made her smile light,he saw that smile too, he didn't think he would see a hint of a smile until Claire was back but there it was.

"What?" He asked keeping his voice low.

"You need to shave,you're all scruffy." A smile passes her lips again but soon fades as Claire crosses her mind again.

"We're going to get her back." He says pulling her closer to him as she nods. "I have something to show you."

"What is it?" She stares at him with questioning eyes as he reaches back to the nightstand grabbing the envelope.

"I got this two days ago,I didn't want to know,Sophie. I didn't want to accept the fact that this kid has been out there the whole time and I didn't know." He hands the envelope to her as she sits up to look at it.

"Do you want to open it?" As much as she wants to know,deep down she knows they both already know the answer.

"No." He says as he sits up taking the envelope from her. Taking a final look at it he tears it up tossing the pieces of paper onto the night stand.

"Nate I .." Was all Sophie could manage to say,she was confused,she didn't understand.

"As far as I'm concerned,our daughter is out there some where and right now she needs us." A smile passes his lips as she stares at him in shock.

"Nate! Sophie! The Com is on! Get down here!" Eliot yells as he rushes into the apartment. The two stare at each other for a few seconds before they are both down the stairs.

Eliot does what Hardison had told him to got the GPS location tracking on the screen as Hardison and Parker rushed into the apartment but stopped looking at the shirt Sophie had been wearing.

"Are you wearing.. never mind man. If it stays on we can hear her." Hardison began tapping away on his keyboard as the others looked on.

"Dad? Can you hear me,are you there?" Claire's voice was quiet and hushed.

"I'm here Claire,are you okay?" Nate asks the girl as Sophie moves closer to him for support.

"I'm fine,is mom there?" The girl asks,they could all hear the fear in her voice as Hardison tracks the signal.

"I'm here sweetheart,do you know where you are?"

Claire looks around the room she is in but it's dark. "No,it's dark though,I can hear water and the traffic isn't as loud as before. I'm scared."

"Don't worry,your mom and I are going to find you alright?" Nate tells the girl as he wraps an arm around Sophie.

"I'm s-sorry,for acting the way I did,I know you were doing what was right for me." They could hear her voice breaking and knew now that she was crying.

"Sweetheart,close your eyes,imagine we are there with you,holding you tight. Nothing can hurt you when you think about us." Sophie said softly.

"Someone's coming." she said turning the com off as a man opened the door throwing a bag with food and water in the room then closing the door again plunging the twelve year old back into darkness.

She pulled her knees to her chest and closed her eyes tight trying to do what Sophie told her to. She misses them,the Maxwell's treated her like a daughter and she thought it was love that was coming from them but it was all material things,with Nate and Sophie it was different,she felt love,kindness and understanding. Even from Eliot and the others,she felt like she was family and she was missing that feeling.

"Hardison?" Sophie asked the hacker who hung his head in defeat.

"So close man,so damn close. It cut me off two seconds before I got a location on her."

"Can we at least get a general location?" Nate asked moving towards the screens.

"Yeah man,the signal is bouncing around down by the water,by the Pier."

"They can not be stupid enough to take her to the same warehouse." Eliot said catching on to what Nate had been thinking.

"No,we need to talk to this Baxter guy and find out what he wants with my daughter." All eyes turned to Nate.

He had come to the realization that this was his daughter,after hearing her call him dad it woke him up and shook him into reality. He refused to loose another child,especially not one he just found out about.

"Is she going to be okay?" Parker asks looking from the mastermind to the grifter who both nodded.

"As long as they think she has vital information they won't hurt her or do anything to her until they get the information out of her." Nate said looking to Sophie who began to head back upstairs,the whole ordeal was beginning to wear on her.

"If they hurt her man." Eliot growled before Nate shook his head.

"If they hurt her,they will be making the biggest mistake of their lives."

The three stood quiet,what they saw in Nate's eyes scared them all,it was something that mixed with the look he had in his eyes when the con spun out of control when they decided to take on the Maltese Falcon,but the look was darker,like he was willing to do what he had to,to get Claire back and that scared them even more. They watched as he turned and headed up the stairs,the three of them also took note of how close he and Sophie had gotten. Eliot was worried what exactly it was that he was willing to do,he knew he had to keep an eye on the mastermind to make sure he didn't do anything he regretted.

"Anyone else sensing the end of the world and impending doom?" Hardison asked finally looking away from the stairs.

"I do." Parker said quietly as Eliot kept his gaze on those stairs.

Upstairs he stopped to watch Sophie,he could see she was crying just by the way she was shaking. Closing his eyes he moved to the bed joining her once again. Moving the blankets he pulled her to him bringing the blankets back around them. Sophie not being able to control her tears hid her face against his chest as he ran his fingers through her soft her and over her back soothingly.

"Shh,it's okay. I'm here." He said softly

"I don't know how much more I can take of this,I want her back." Sophie says pulling away from his chest so she could see his eyes.

Moving closer to her,their lips are just inches apart. He could feel her breath brushing against his lips,as he closes the space bringing their lips together briefly.

"Believe me when I say,I will get her back,no matter what it takes." He whispers after another kiss.

"I just want her home." She says as she moves closer,as close as humanly possible. Sleep was already taking her over,she was exhausted from the worry and empty filling of not having Claire there.

The room where they were keeping Claire was dark and cold,she could see her breath but she heard voices outside the door.

"Where is she?"

"In the room sir."

"Well what the hell is she doing in there,get her out of there and treat her like a princess!"

"Y-Yes sir."

The door open and the light hurts her eyes. A hand grabs her arm and pulls her out of the room.

"Let me go slime-ball!" She yells as she is pushed in front of another man she recognizes right away. "Trevor Baxter?" she asks as the man nods.

"Sorry my boys were mean to you,is there anything you want or need Princess?" He asked through a faked smile.

"Yeah to go home to my mom and dad!" She yells as tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Oh Princess,you're parents were shot remember?"

"Those two were not my parents,I want my mom and dad!"

Confused he looked at his men. "What the hell is she talking about?"

The men all looked confused as well."We don't know sir."

"Who are your parents then kid?" Claire stares Trevor down not saying a word.

"Sir when we grabbed her she was with a group of people,a man was chasing us,she yelled out the names 'Nate and Eliot'. When she yelled 'Dad' one of the men reacted to it." The man offered a smile

"Well what did he look like?" Trevor asked grabbing the man by his shirt.

"L-Like the man that had been helping her parents."

"Do you have a name?"

"Uh.. I-I can't remember sir."

"Since you can't remember important details then you are no use to me then are you?" Trevor nods to one of his men who pulled a gun out pointing it at the other man.

"No! Sir wait I-" was the last thing he said before a shot rang out and Claire screamed covering her eyes.

"Oh princess,get use to it,you will be seeing more of that around her,make yourself at home." He pushed her towards a room.

The room was painted pink and white,with books a big bed and bars on every window. When the door locked behind her she went to quick work trying all the windows trying to get out but it was no use,she couldn't get out. She knew she would be stuck there until her rescue.

Nate watched Sophie as she slept. He was worried about Claire and he knew that she was relying on him to get her home safely. He could hear Eliot and the others down stairs moving about and talking,waiting for some other signal from Claire. He sighed as he ran his hand gentle over the soft and smooth skin of the grifter's arm. His life was repeatedly being turned upside down and he felt like he was loosing his grip on keeping calm.

"Stop thinking." She said quietly pulling him from his thoughts.

"Sorry." He said looking down to her as she closed her eyes again.

"Tell me she is going to be fine." her voice a whisper.

"Darling,she is going to be fine." She opens her eyes again when he calls her 'darling'. but soon closes her eyes again letting the sound of his breathing lull her back to sleep."She has to be." He says quietly keeping his hold on her as he hopes she will be okay and they won't hurt her.


	8. Princess

Another night,another long night without a word from Claire. They were all worried because morning had come to fast. Sophie was still asleep upstairs,the rest of the team had been scattered around the monitors,worn down from exhaustion they had all given in to sleep. Hardison and Parker were asleep on the couch and Eliot,uncomfortable but asleep in one of the chairs. Nate sat at the table with a cup of coffee in his hand staring at the monitors,listening,watching and waiting for a sign from his daughter. A cup of tea sat next to him with steam still drifting off of it. He could hear her quiet steps coming down the stairs,he could also feel her presence as she slid her fingers around the mug. They stayed quiet as they both stared at the monitors,Nate wondering how long it would be until he can have his daughter back in his arms. He wouldn't admit it out loud but having her some how back in his life,it made him feel.. whole,she filled that empty space in his heart,taking down the black ice that was slowly encasing it. She was so much like Sophie it drove him insane to think about it,to think about how he never knew. His cobalt blue eyes finally left the screen moving to the grifter. She was another part of this thing he felt that made him feel whole,feel complete but as usual he couldn't voice that,couldn't tell her what he was really feeling. For her she just wanted her baby,even if Claire wasn't a baby anymore,this time around makes it twice she was taken from them. She wishes she would have made the extra effort to find the mastermind,she had no choice. That's what she had to keep reminding herself. She could feel his intense stare on her but she doesn't dare look up,she doesn't want him to read the emotions in her eyes,she couldn't let him know she was blaming herself for this. For all of it. Deep down though,she knew he knew. He didn't blame her,he never could blame her,for anything.

"It's not your fault." He finally breaks the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over the apartment.

"Isn't that my job? To tell you it's not your fault?" She finally looks up finding his eyes.

"It shouldn't be a job,this whole thing,we can't blame anyone for it. This," He uses his hands in gesture. "All of it,is just an unfortunate ordeal and we will get through this,together."

"Nate,I feel like we are just chasing shadows, Chasing something that isn't there and I'm afraid I'm going to wake up this is all just some nightmare I've been having."

"Trevor Baxter." Claire's voice came back over the com forcing everyone awake in the room.

"Claire." Nate said with a small smile on his face,the worry still present in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Hardison is quick to begin typing on his keyboard even if he was still half asleep."Girl keep that com on as long as you can,even if you have to put it in your pocket,cause we're comin' for you,a'ight?"

"Okay Hardison.. Dad,Trevor is here,he keeps asking me who you and Mom are. I don't want to tell him. H-He had someone shot and the blood,I want you guys to find me." He voice was shaky,she didn't have any sleep that night,she was trying to find a way out.

Hearing her daughter Sophie hid the fear in her voice. "Don't let them scare you Claire,we are coming for you."

The thought of her having to see someone get killed weighed on all of them as they listened to her. "I did what you told me to,closed my eyes and imagined you were here. They know your name Dad,and Eliot's."

"When we were chasing after you,did they hurt you?" Eliot asked his hands balling into fists.

"No,he keeps calling me princess,it makes me want to kick him in the shin."

"That's my girl,but don't do it." Nate said as he smirked a little,that girl had spunk and he knew he got that from Sophie. "Do you hear or see anything?" He asked hoping she could see more.

"There's a window but all I see is water and hear water,someone is coming again." This time she left the com on and stuck it in her pocket.  
The others could hear everything as Hardison worked hard to find the area.

"Good morning Princess,sleep well?" Trevor's voice came over the com.

"Stop calling me that." The girl's voice was serious,a tone Nate took on when he was planning a con.

"Definitely your kid Nate,man without a doubt." Hardison said as Nate shot him a Glare.

"Do you feel like telling me the name of your parents yet?" Trevor's voice sounded out of the speakers.

"What do you think?"

"Princess,you need to work with me here,do you want a pony? Maybe a puppy?"

"Oh man she is going to kick him in the shin!" Parker said excitedly as the conversation over the com went on.

"What am I five?" Claire asked rolling her eyes.

"Maybe if you were my job would be a hell of a lot easier."

"Trevor,even a five year old would know not to help you."

"You.. damn kid,listen to me,it's Mister Baxter to you,until you learn to help you don't get the right to call me Trevor."

"Fine then you call me Claire,until you learn not to act like an ass,you don't get to call me princess."

"Wait a minute kid! You are.. This is.. I have never had so much trouble with anyone!" They could hear Trevor getting agitated. "Fine,you're staying in this room until you give me what I want,no more nice guy."

The door slammed shut and they could hear Claire sigh. "He's gone." She said sticking the com back in her ear.

"Wait! I got it man!" Hardison said as the location came up on the screen.

"You're coming for me?!" She asked excitedly.

Nate was about to answer her when they heard the door open. "Who are you talking to princess?" Trevor noticed the com. "What do we have here?"

"No! Stop!" Claire yelled as Trevor took the com pushing her aside.

"Who is my little princess talking to?" He asked with a grin on his face as his dark blue eyes settled on the girl.

"I thought she told you not to call her that." Nate said,voice full of anger.

"My,my is this Daddy I am talking to?"

"As a matter of a fact it is Trevor,you see the difference between the Maxwell's and me is I don't bend,I don't break. I come after you,you will regret it." Sophie could see him take on that off the rails look she's seen before.

"Well,look who is making threats when I have the girl right here." Trevor sounded amused.

"You touch my little girl and I will kill you myself,you hear me?!" Sophie yelled earning her a laugh.

"Now I see where you get it from Princess."

"Stop calling me that!" Claire yelled in the background as she tried to get the com back from Trevor.

"Oh no no,Princess,you stay other there." He said pushing the girl away from her,loosing her balance Claire fell hitting her head on the frame of the bed catching her arm on a loose screw. "Ah hell! Kyle! get in here!"

Panic set in over the team as the com picked up static from being dropped.

"Trevor! What the hell did you do?" Another voice came over the com.

"She fell!" He yelled back,Sophie's eyes widened as she grabbed onto Nate hiding her face in his chest who brought his arms around her.

"She fell? Man she's bleeding! Oh we are so screwed!"

"Make it stop Kyle. It has to stop."

"I'm trying man,look it stopped,get her on the bed and get the first aid kit."

After a few moments of silence they could hear the door closing again and someone pacing. "Princess,wake up,come on,open your eyes for me." Trevor's voice came back over the com. "Open your eyes,look you can still have that pony,you don't have to be five,everyone likes ponies right?" Trevor picked the com back up.

"What did you do to my daughter?" Nate's voice was more full of anger then any of them have ever heard before.

"N-nothing she is fine,just.. sleeping you know." Nate could tell in his voice that something was wrong,Trevor wasn't the main boss like they thought he was.

"We will see you soon." Nate said and Trevor dropped the com stepping on it.

"We still got the signal,let's go man!" Hardison called out as they rushed out the door,Nate was determined now to get her back more then ever.


	9. Nate's Downfall

"We still got the signal,let's go man!" Hardison called out as they rushed out the door,Nate was determined now to get her back more then ever.

Rushing out to Lucille the team climbed in,Eliot drove as Hardison got to typing on his computer to get the location.

"Alright man head south directly down to the pier." Hardison told Eliot as the others sat in Silence.

Nate sat with Sophie in the back while Parker took the passenger seat next to Eliot. The mastermind knew that Sophie was worried. He couldn't lie,so was he,he wanted to get his daughter back even more now knowing she was hurt. Sophie's mind was in a blur,she lost focus of the things around her as the worry about how badly hurt her daughter was set in. Eying her,Nate took her hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze,as much as he wanted to hold her in his arms he knew it was just cause questions that they did not want to answer or deal with right now. Looking into the mastermind's eyes she could see something she had never seen in him before,she couldn't read it and that scared her more then anything.

"Almost there man,turn left! Stop!" Hardison yelled as they all jumped out the van.

"Alright,Eliot you go around back,just like before. Parker,you're with Eliot."

"What about me man?" Hardison asked as Nate turned to him.

"Stay here with Sophie,keep an eye on the coms and use that heat sensor thing of yours to find Claire." Sophie made a face and shook her head.

"Nate,I'm going with you. She's my daughter too." Eliot and Parker headed to the back feeling an argument coming on as Hardison pretended to make himself busy with is computers.

"Sophie,I need you to stay here."

"Why? Do you think I can't do this?" Sophie asked as Nate pulled her off to the side.

"Sophie listen to me,please. She is going to need one of us when Eliot gets her out of there,I want that someone to be you."

Her eyes widened as she looked into his cobalt blue eyes. "Nate what are you planning to do."

"Later,right now I have to go save our daughter." Without thinking he brought his hands to her face bringing his lips to hers before he headed for the building.

"Y'all are nas-tay." Hardison said quietly as he watched on the monitors and listened to everything going on.

Nate walked in the front door without so much of a thought as he soon had guns pointed at him,all he did was smirk. The look that he had in his eyes told the men he wasn't playing around.

"Those eyes,look at this,we have a daddy in our presence." Trevor stood pointing a gun at the mastermind who stood quietly and shrugged.

"I'm going to ask you this once,and only once.. Where is my daughter?" He caught sight of Eliot and Parker but turned his attention to the man in front of him.

"She's in the room. I'll take you but don't try and thing funny." Pointing the gun Trevor lead him to the room where Claire was at.

Entering the room Nate's eyes widened as he laid eyes on her. She had a bandage on her head covered in blood and her arm bandaged up. Rushing to the side of the bed he knelled running his hand gently over her hair.

"Claire,sweetheart open your eyes for me." Nate's eyes grew darker with rage.

"Man we tried that already. Nothing wakes her up." Trevor said.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Nate yelled as the two in the van listened on.

"Nate,calm down,he has the gun man remember." Eliot voiced over the com.

"I didn't do anything! She Fell!" Trevor yelled back as the tension in the room grew thicker.

Hardison watched as Parker used her tazer to to take one of the men down while Eliot silently knocked out the other. Sophie was staying quiet she knew there was no changing the situation now.

"Claire,please open your eyes for me. I need you to open your eyes." Nate continued to talk to her.

"I told you man we tried that. That Damn kid doesn't listen to anyone."

"Nate listen to me,he is trying to get to you,keep your focus on Claire,ignore Trevor." Sophie's voice sounded in Nate's ear but it was to late.

Standing up the mastermind turned to Trevor rushing at him forcing him against the wall. "You hurt my daughter! She is just a child!" Nate yelled as Trevor fought to get free.

"I didn't do anything she fell! You forgot one thing Daddy." Trevor's lips curved into a smirk as Nate gave him a strange look.

"What?"

"I have the gun.." Trevor pulled the trigger sending a bullet into Nate's chest forcing him to the ground the moment the shot went off.

"Nate!" Yells came over the coms as Eliot and Parker ran into the room. Eliot went for Trevor punching him before he could get another shot off.

"Parker,the girl." Eliot growled leaning down over Nate. He had blood seeping through his shirt as Parker checked over the girl. "Hang in there man,you're gonna be alright. Hardison! Get in here!"

"C-Claire,is she o-okay?" Nate asked struggling to breathe.

"She's fine just,just relax man you're gonna be alright." Eliot looked back at Parker. "Do not let Sophie in here." The young thief nodded as Hardison came in picking Claire up in his arms as Eliot struggled to get Nate to his feet nearly dragging him.

"Claire!" Sophie yelled as Hardison emerged from the Young girl. Gathering the girl in her arms.

"Hardison a little help man?" Eliot yelled as Hardison help drag Nate to the van laying him Next to Claire.

Sophie's eyes began to tear up. She didn't know what to do. Her daughter had injuries to her head and Nate was shot in the chest and by the looks of it,he wasn't going to make it. Holding Claire in her arms she held Nate's hand with one of hers. In the back of her mind she was terrified she was going to lose the only two people she has ever really loved in her life.

"S-Sophie,I-I'm sorry." Nate spoke quietly trying to keep conscious but his vision was fading fast and the darkness that surrounded him felt so welcoming and warm,he didn't feel any pain there.

"Shut up,you bloody fool." She said leaning down closer to her while she still held on to Claire."

"D-dad?" Claire said quietly looking over to Nate. "Oh my...dad." Claire said sitting up.

"Sweetheart take it easy."Sophie said as the girl leaned next to her father who had more blood pooling around him.

"We are almost to the hospital man,hang in there." Hardison said as Parker weaved in and out of traffic.

"I-I want you two to know th-that I-" Sophie stopped him.

"Please,Nate." She said leaning down placing a kiss to his forehead running her hand through his sweat matted hair. He closed his eyes as his breathing started to become shallow.

"Sophie,let her know that I,that I love her." He whispered in her ear before he let the darkness take him over.

"Dad?! Come on Dad! Not now you can;t do this!" Claire yelled as Nate stopped breathing.

They pulled up to the hospital,Eliot ran inside to grab the doctors. They ER staff ran out to the van with two stretchers,one for Nate and the other for Claire.

"No! I'm not leaving my Dad! Mom! Tell them." Sophie shook her head helping Claire onto the the stretcher.

"Sweetheart you have to...to let him go." She said as tears fell down the grifters cheeks."

"Sophie,go with Nate,I will stay with Claire." Eliot said seeing the turmoil in the grifters eyes.

Sophie nodded following with Nate As they took Claire into the room next to his. "Oh Nate,please breathe."

Claire struggled against the doctors and nurses until they finally let her up. She ran past Eliot nearly pushing him aside as she ran to Sophie throwing her arms around the grifter as she began to cry. All Sophie could do was hold her as the two stood there looking through the glass doors of the ER room.

"We're loosing him!"

"He's in V-Fib!"

"Get me the crash cart and call the damn surgeon!"

"He is not going to make it through a surgery." The surgeon said pulling him out of the ER and rushing him towards the operating room.

"M-Mom is he going to ?" Claire couldn't finish the statement as Sophie pulled her close.

"I don't know sweetheart." Sophie spoke soothingly trying to stay calm for her as they wheeled Nate passed them.

"Flat line!" One of the doctors called as the elevator doors closed,the last thing the two heard was the steady beep of no heartbeat.

It was hours before they heard anything. Eliot and the other two sat across from the grifter and the young girl. Sophie ran her hand gently through Claire's hair and over her bandage as tears silently fell down her face. She was torn between what to do or how to act. She was worried about Nate but wanted to stay strong. When the doctor finally showed nearly Eight hours later he looked tired and worn down.

"Nate Ford's family?" Sophie stood up placing Nate's jacket over the young girl as Eliot took her spot next to Claire.

"H-How is he?" She asked her voice shaky.

"I'm sorry but we did everything we could...he is on life support,he wasn't breathing on his own when we brought him out of surgery but we were able to repair the damage,you can see him when you are ready."

Tears formed in the grifter's eyes as she nodded moving back to the young girl. "Claire,come on. We can see your dad now." The girl sat up slowly as she took Sophie's hand.

"Is he okay?" She asked seeing the look on the grifters face already knowing the answer.

"No sweetheart,he isn't." The girl silently nodded as the two entered the room.

Nate was pale and had wires and machines every where. The room was busy with noises radiating from every machine.

"Dad." Claire said in a whisper as she let go of Sophie's hand and moved to one side of the bed while the grifter moved to the other.

"Nate,I'm so sorry." Sophie said quietly leaning down placing a kiss to his both took a seat in the chairs next to his bed as the other three walked into the room shocked at how Nate appeared. Aside from his pale skin he had a large bandage covering his chest.

"Guys,we should leave them for now and check in later." Eliot whispered to the other two who nodded as they took their leave. Claire moved her chair to the opposite side of the bed next to Sophie who was now leaning next to Nate's ear while holding onto his hand,almost as if she let go,so would he.

"Nate,you listen to me okay? You better get through this or I will bloody well kill you myself,I need you here Nate you hear me? Our daughter needs you and the team needs you." She whispered in his ear as Claire watched trying to understand what she was seeing. "Nate,I love you alright? I love you and I need you to come back to us,you can't leave."

Sophie sat back wiping the tears from her eyes as Claire realized what it was she was seeing. She never saw the closeness with the Maxwell's that she was seeing with Nate and Sophie,what she saw was love,something she never learned about before or even witnessed. Getting a headache she leaned her head on the grifter's shoulder holding on to Nate's hand with Sophie. She had just got her father back and now she has to risk loosing him all over again.

"We still have Trevor out there some where,and whoever was telling him what to do." Eliot said to Hardison and Parker keeping his voice low.

"I can hack into the the hospital security system and keep an eye on them."

"Good,because not only is Claire back with us but Nate is still alive,and if this guy was that focused on Claire,imagine what he is going to do once he finds out Trevor let him live. Sophie won't leave his side and neither will their kid so it's up to us to keep them safe until we get them to a safe place." Eliot's eyes were full of determination and this mirrored in the others eyes as well.

"Doesn't he need to be better?" Parker asked looking back into the room.

"This is our Nate we are talking about,life support can't stop him from coming back for his family." Eliot at least hoped he was right.

"Alright man,it's a damn plan then. We keep track of all staff and security until we get them to a safe place." Hardison repeated as Eliot nodded.

Eliot turned his attention back to the room watching the three of them. Nate looked bad,real bad. The hitter wasn't sure he was going to make it,but he would wait to make that call. For now all he could was keep them safe,from whoever this guy was that was controlling the men in the warehouse.


	10. Escape The Dark

It was dark where he was,nothing he had ever seen before had been this dark. The only sounds were this strange hum and beeping noises he could hear off in the distance but couldn't see anything. Wait,there was something else,he couldn't make it out. Was someone crying.. Sophie was crying but he couldn't see her. He felt like he had been floating in water for hours until he heard her voice,it sounded so far away.

"Nate,I love you alright? I love you and I need you to come back to us,you can't leave."

She sounded so scared,so afraid. He kept wishing he knew where she was so he could bring his arms around her and take that fear away but,the darkness was stopping him. He heard another voice as well that broke through the strange hum and beeping sound.

"Dad.. please wake up,we need you. You can't just leave me like this,you can't leave mom. She's asleep now barely,but she hasn't slept in days dad,she has been right here with you,the only time she left is when Eliot made her eat and get cleaned up." He could hear her sigh quietly. "You need to wake up,the doctors are telling her she has to make the choice to take you off this machine. She hasn't stopped crying. Not since we got here anyway. Y-you saved me dad,like you said you would but it's not over. Please.. just wake up.."

He could hear her voice trail off as she silently cried.

Eliot had been pacing the halls now for the past four days,Nate had made little to no progress and he had to fight with Sophie and Claire just to get them out of the room. So far Trevor and the man who was in charge of him had made no real attempt at trying to get Claire back and with the mastermind on life support he was as good as dead. The doctors had told Sophie the day before that she would have to make a choice to remove life support within the next few days since Nate had made no progress. They told them he had a twenty-five percent chance of being able to breathe on his own again and even that had been pushing the limits of how well he was doing. He was still extremely pale and with every glance into the room that Eliot took,the hope that Nate would get better become more distant. Parker hadn't fully come to terms with the fact that Nate might not make it through and Hardison,he was taking it harder then anyone expected,then again who could blame him. Nate brought them together as a family,made them this crazy dysfunctional family that needed him,just as much as he needed them. Eliot felt bad for Claire most of all,she lost the people who she thought were her parents and now here she was sitting next to her father watching him slowly slip away.

"El-Eliot." Claire's voice broke through his thoughts as he looked to the girl. Her cobalt blue eyes mimicked those of the masterminds and it nearly ripped him apart to see those eyes staring at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked coming to the girl who stood just outside Nate's door.

"I'm kinda thirsty right now." Eliot gave a smile placing his hand on the girls shoulder guiding her away from the room but stopped when she looked back.

"Listen sweetie,he will be fine,Soph- your mom is in there with him and Hardison is keeping an eye on him with his computer okay. If anything he will let us know." She nodded quietly letting Eliot guide her towards the vending machines.

Nate could feel someone squeezing his hand and he could recognize the warmth and feel of the hands as Sophie's hand. Struggling he finally saw a light that he made his way towards it. Opening his eyes the light of the room stung until he let them adjust. Feeling the breathing tube in his throat he began to panic grabbing at it as he tried to pull it out. The sudden flurry of movement and the sound of machines going crazy woke Sophie who quickly tried to stop him before he hurt himself.

Grabbing his hands she leaned over him holding his hands down. "Nate! Calm down you are okay.. Look at me." As doctors and nurses rushed into the room he was still struggling as she let go of his hands letting the nurses take hold of his hands as she moved hers to his face making him focus on her. "Nate,darling look at me. No,not at them,look at me."

"Miss you need to-" The nurse was going to tell her to leave until the doctor stopped her taking note that Nate was slowly calming down.

"Eliot man something is going on in Nate's room,it doesn't look good,distract the kid." Hardison said over the coms as Eliot glanced down the hallway taking note of what he was also seeing.

"Let' go outside for a little fresh air kiddo." Eliot told Claire guiding her way from the chaotic scene that had taken shape in Nate's room,he could only hope everything was okay but,the fact that Sophie was still in there gave him a little bit of hope.

Nate stared up at Sophie as she held his attention. She could read the fear in his cobalt blue eyes as she gave him a warm smile,it was all she could do to keep him calm enough so the doctors could make sure everything was right. He was still panicked and the sound from the heart monitor mimicked this to everyone in the room. He tried to look around but Sophie held his gaze leaning closer to him.

"Shh,Nate you're fine,look at me,these people are here to help you okay." The heart monitor showed his heart rate coming down as the doctor moved to check his vitals.

"Well,he is a fighter that's for sure, I can't figure out how he is even awake right now,he should honestly still be in a coma." Nate went to reach for the tube again but Sophie took his hand in hers stopping him.

"Is it safe to take this thing out,if you don't he is going to pull it out on his own." Sophie glanced towards the doctor but quickly turned her attention back to Nate .

"Well we can try and see what happens,but he has to remain calm." Sophie looked to Nate who nodded slowly. As the doctor came near his eyes widened slightly,and the doctor took note of this."Mister Ford,you have nothing to be worried about."

Sophie grabbed a hold of his hand as his eyes shifted to the grifter not looking at the doctor. His fear of hospitals and doctors was still present.  
As the doctor pulled the tube out Nate began to cough trying to catch his doctor was quick to put an oxygen mask on him until he was able to regain his breath.

"Nate." Sophie said with a smile on her face as she ran her hand through his messy hair.

Moving the oxygen mask he smiled."I-i love... you t-too." He watched the tears form in her eyes as she smiled bringing her lips to his from a brief kiss.

"Dad?!" Claire yelled rushing into the room followed by the other three. "Dad,you,you're awake."

Nate smiled lightly but was still feeling weak. "Hey,sweetheart." he said quietly as the others stood at the bottom of his bed. Looking down to his chest he looked back at the faces around the room. "Guess this mean I didn't scare anyone?" he asked with a small smirk.

"Oh you scared this lovely group of people Mister Ford,however you need to rest,you've been in a coma and on life support for four days now,your body needs time to heal." The doctor informed him as he left the room.

"Nate man,you need to stop getting shot,you trying to make the world record?" Hardison asked as Parker laughed.

"No,just getting my daughter back." He smiled at Claire giving her had a squeeze.

"You need to rest." Sophie said quietly and for once he didn't put up an argument.

"Rest.. Sounds great right now." He said in nearly a whisper as he closed his eyes again letting sleep take over.

"Dad's just sleeping right?" Claire asked looking up to Sophie who nodded.

"You all realize this means the game is back on,Nate's still alive and we have Claire,the attempts to take her and kill Nate will become more intense."

All eyes look to Eliot as Sophie sighed. "We need to get to safe place,as soon as he is cleared to leave,I have a place just outside of the Boston area we can use." Eliot nodded as Hardison grabbed the address from Sophie to set up the place with the equipment they would need,Parker followed behind as Claire began to follow.

"Where are you going kid?" Eliot asked with a grin following her.

"With them." She grinned looking back at Sophie who nodded.

"Alright but keep an eye on them and take this,but don't tell your mom,she'd kill me." He handed the girl a tazer and watched as she left with Hardison and Parker.

"You can't keep an eye on everyone Eliot,she needs out of this place for some fresh air anyway. You can go with them Eliot,we are fine as far as anyone knows he is still on life support."

Eliot eyed Sophie and shook his head."I'll stay right here,the main target will be Nate seeing as he was the force behind rescuing Claire and helping the Maxwell's and I know those two won't let anything happen to her."

Sophie nodded as Eliot went back to pacing the halls. She knew Claire would be safe so she focused her attention on Nate. Who seemed to be dreaming.

"Sophie." He said in a panic opening his eyes sitting up as she got up from her chair and carefully pushed him back down.

"Shh,I'm here,it was only a dream." Looking over to her he nodded slowly.

"Lay with me?" He said quietly moving slowly to the side.

"Nate I-" She was about to disagree with him until she saw that look in his eye that told her he needed her next to him. Making a face she took her shoes off slowly getting into the bed next to him being careful not to hurt him.

"Thank you." He said quietly letting his eyes close again as he brought one of his arms around her.

Sophie sighed quietly but she too was soon asleep,finally giving into the complete exhaustion from staying awake for the four days sitting be his side. They both slept better when they were next to one another,they felt safer knowing that the other was there by their side.

Eliot took a pass by the room and stopped when he saw the two of them.  
"About time they got their act together." He said to himself with a smile as he took a seat in the hall next to the masterminds room. He along with the others knew it was going to be a long recovery for him but what mattered now was getting everyone out of the open and into a safer place until they could find Trevor again and the man who was not only after the girl but the mastermind as well.


	11. Trevor's Return

The soft touch of gentle fingertips running across the bandage on his chest brought him slowly out of his state of sleep. Opening his eyes he blinked a few times before realizing she was still next to him. He watched as she trailed her fingers to one end of the bandage and back to the other,he stayed quiet not wanting her to know he was awake,that was until she hit a tender spot making him take a deep breath and exhaling it slowly to ride out the pain that had come with it. Taking his hand he quietly grabbed hers not wanting her to hit the same spot. Looking up to him she smiled warmly,just happy in the thought that he came back,much to his doctors surprise.

"What time is it?" He asked playing with her fingers.

Looking over to the clock on the wall,she sighed."Just after seven."

"That's why it's so dark in here." He mused with a smile but not seeing Claire the smile faded. "Where is Claire?"

She could see the panic set in and knew she needed to calm him down."She's with Parker and Hardison,darling relax. She is safe,and so are you." She ran her hand gently through his hair hoping it would have a calming effect and when he sighed contently she knew it was working.

"When can we leave? We can't stay here." His amazing blue eyes fell on her as she smiled.

"Nate,we have everything under control." Shaking his head he sat up slowly groaning as he did. Sophie got out of the bed knowing there was no convincing the mastermind. "Nate,what are you doing?"

Looking to her he pulled the wires off to the heart monitor and the other machines which forced it to give off the sound of a flat line. "Getting out of here."

"Mister Ford,what on earth are you doing?" The doctor asked coming into the room turning off the machine. Eliot was soon to join them giving the mastermind a disapproving look entering the hall again.

"Hardison get the van back here." He said over the com.

"Why? What happened,is everyone alright?" His voice became panicked at the request.

"Just dandy." He said with sarcasm. "Nate is at it again,I give it twenty minutes tops before we are out of here." Hardison let him know they were on the way back as Nate argued with the doctor as the grifter watched shaking her head in disbelief.

"Mister Ford,you were on life support and in a coma for four days,you shouldn't be out of a doctors care."

"That's great and all but,trust me I rather be at home healing." Nate's eyes had defiance in them and the doctor took note in this.

"There is nothing I can do to convince you is there?"

Shaking his head Nate continued to remove the wires as the doctor sighed. "No,but you can get someone to take this IV out my arm."

"Alright,I'll sign the papers clearly stating that you are signing yourself out AMA. I'll have a nurse remove that for you." Shaking his head the man left the room. This Mister Ford had proved to be his most difficult patient yet.

"Nate,this isn't a good idea." Sophie said helping him as he stood up.

"I know,but someone is after Claire and me now.. apparently and this hospital is not safe enough." Tired of the waiting he pulled the IV out his arm forcing blood to trail down his arm as he let her help him so he could change.

After he came out the bathroom she helped him sit back down as she tended to his arm. "You really are a stubborn,arrogant,selfish bastard you know." She couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips.

"I know." He said with a smirk watching her as she wrapped his arm where he carelessly pulled out the needle. He let his free hand rest at her hip. "I need help buttoning this thing up." He said once she was done.

"Of course." She began buttoning his shirt for him,when she was done neither made any effort to move from the other.

"What.. is this thing we have?" He asked bringing his other hand to rest on her other hip pulling her closer to him as he looked up at her,his eyes full of questions.

"I don't know Nate,I really don't" She said softly as she gently caressed his cheek with her hand. "Usually I'm the one asking you that question."

"I know." He said quietly but never moving his eyes from hers. Standing up slowly he was eye level with her now. They stayed staring at each other for what seemed like eternity until the space between them decreased and their lips met some where in the middle.

"Oh geez,get a room." Claire's voice came forcing them to both smile as they turned their attention to the twelve year old.

"See kid,you and me are on the same damn page,that is just so nas-tay,you hear me,y'all are just nasty." Hardison said coming in behind Claire.

Nate smiled at Sophie as they let each other go. Eliot placed Nate's arm around his shoulder and supported him as they signed the papers for him to leave,it wasn't long before they were on their way to this safe place Sophie had told them about.

"Dad,are you okay? You look a little,I dunno.. mis-colored?" She couldn't figure out the word she needed so she made her own. Sophie looked to Nate and took note of it as well.

"I'm fine,just a little tired." He gave them a small smile as they pulled up to the safe house. Getting out the van Eliot helped Nate inside and sat him on a couch as Claire sat beside him.

"I'm glad you're okay." She whispered leaning on his side carefully,ignoring his pain he brought an arm around the girl and smiled.

"I wouldn't leave you or your mom like that. Not when I just met you."

As the others prepared the security for the place Sophie smiled looking over to the couch. It was nearly midnight by the time they had finished preparing everything. Nate and Claire had fallen asleep on the couch both exhausted from their previous injuries,but Sophie could tell Nate was uncomfortable sitting up while he was sleeping. Feeling eyes on him he opened his eyes slowly giving her a smile.

"You should be laying down Nate,not sitting up like this,I know you are in pain."

He would have disagreed with her but she was right. "She's still sleeping. I don't want to wake her." He said quietly looking to the twelve year old he still had an arm around.

"Darling,she will understand." Sophie said with a smile as Claire began to stir.

"Dad,are you okay?" She asked moving her blue eyes to his.

"Your dad needs to go lay down sweetheart." Claire nodded and stood up,Eliot moved to help but Sophie stopped him letting him know she had it.

Helping Nate up she walked him to one of the rooms and opened the door laying him down on the bed. Claire helped fixing the pillows and soon left the room leaving the two alone. The grifter helped him remove his shoes,helping him get comfortable. The grifter went to leave since he appeared to be asleep already but he grabbed hold of her hand and she knew he wanted her to stay,and she did until she was sure he was asleep.

"How long have they known each other?" Claire asked the other who had been sitting around the table.

"A long time." Parker said not offering much detail.

"What Parker means is,none of us really now,a long time before we all met is all I can tell ya kid,your mom and dad were both legends." Hardison offered and watched as the girl grew excited.

"Legends?!" She asked excitedly as Eliot picked up.

"Your mom was and still is the best.. grifter known,everyone knows the Great Sophie Devereaux. Now your dad was the good guy,everyone knew when Nate Ford was after someone or something but then something happened,and he disappeared for a long time." Eliot wasn't willing to give up details about the brother she would never get to know.

"What happened? Was it bad?" She asked fully interested in the story.

"It was really bad." Sophie said emerging from the room and joining the others. "He is asleep,but I don;t know for how long."

"Mom.. what happened,why did he disappear." The twelve year old prodded as Sophie shot a glare towards the other three.

"Sweetheart,that is something your Dad will have to tell you on his own.

"But I want to know." She said quietly. What they didn't know is that Nate wasn't asleep. After Sophie had left the room he got up feeling restless and stood in the doorway.

With a sigh he came out of the shadow the light over the table didn't cover. "Your brother." He said quietly as all eyes in the room fell on him.

"I have a brother?" Claire asked confused as Nate came to the table.

"Had." He said quietly as Claire's eyes widened.

"Dad. I-" He stopped the girl and took in a deep breath.

"You had a little brother,his name was.. he name was Sam." He closed his eyes feeling all the emotions he'd been holding in coming back to him. "He got really sick,it was cancer,and the company I worked for wouldn't pay for a treatment that could have saved his life."

Claire's eyes began to tear up,all the others could do was look on. Sophie wrapped an arm around the girl. "They didn't pay? They wouldn't save him?" She asked as the mastermind shook his head.

"He was eight,he loved baseball,you would have loved him and I'm sure he would have loved you,he would be ten this year,ten years old." Nate's eyes reflected his sadness as he closed his eyes.

"Dad,I-I'm sorry." Claire said getting off her chair bringing her arms around the mastermind he brought his arms around her as well.

A loud banging on the door brought all their attention to the door as it was kicked down and several men with guns pooled into the room. Nate put himself in front of Claire and Sophie as Eliot began calculating how well the situation would go,the odds were not in their favor.

"Well well,if it isn't Daddy protecting his little girl,ah wait a minute is this mommy?" Trevor asked coming from behind one of the men.

"Touch her and we will see who gets hurt this time." Nate said forcing Trevor to laugh.

"Threats? Look at you,you can barely stand,it's a pity I let you live isn't it?"

Eliot went to move but one of the other men pointed the gun at him. "What do you want?" Nate asked keeping Claire behind him.

"Oh you know,just my princess back." Trevor said with a grin.

"Stop calling me that!" Claire yelled as Nate stepped forward.

"Take me instead. She doesn't know anything about your case,I know everything." Eliot's eyes shifted to Nate.

"Oh,you better not being lying to me." Trevor said stepping forward grabbing Nate by the front of his shirt. Eliot moved in front of Sophie stopping her from going after Nate.

"If any of you move,then Daddy here is dead and by the looks of it,that won't take much Princess you are very lucky to have a daddy willing to sacrifice himself for you,but don't think we won't come back for you." Thinking for a minute he smirked. "Actually you're coming with me too." One of his men grabbed the girl by the arm as Sophie held on to her not wanting to let her go.

"Oh Mommy,we will kill him and her if you don't let go." Sophie's hands left Claire as she fought the man to let her go. "If any of you move before our cars are gone,they are both dead."

As they left the safe house Sophie watched as Nate brought Claire close to him,by the time they made it outside and to the cars Eliot was already out the door. "Dammit Hardison! What happened to the security?!" He yelled watching the cars speed away.

"I don't know! Somehow something tripped the system,blocked the signal,it was top notch work,CIA stuff man! " Hardison yelled back.

"We had no choice,we had to let them go." Sophie said quietly. It was a choice none of them wanted to make,and with Nate injured there was no way of knowing how long the two would last.

Claire opened her eyes again to find herself stuck in a room hand cuffed by her wrist to a pole against a wall. It was dark and damp with no light. Letting her eyes adjust to the dark she saw Nate not to far away, "Dad!"

The sudden yell brought Nate to as he tried to move to find himself cuffed to another pole as well. "Claire,are you okay?" He asked trying to regain himself.

"I'm fine.. dad you're bleeding." Claire said quietly as Nate looked down to his chest to see blood seeping through his shirt.

"I'm fine,don't worry about it" He lied. "Can you move at all?" Jiggling the cuff she sighed.

"No I'm stuck,but there is this sharp metal skinny thingy over here." She picked it up showing it to him.

"Good,listen stick it in the keyhole of the cuff and turn it to the left at an angle and then force it down." Doing as she was told it took her two tries to get the cuffs unlocked before she found her way over to Nate doing the same.

"Dad where are we?" She ask as he stood up slowly.

"I don't know." He said quietly moving for the door,it wasn't locked which only proved he was right about Trevor not being so bright. Leading the way he found his way up some steps and into a cabin. "A cabin? We have to be in the middle of no where." he said walking to the front door.

As the reached the door the handle began to turn and he quickly pulled her away towards the back of the cabin and out the back. Looking around he had no idea where they were as he pulled her towards the direction of the thickened wooded area making his way deeper into the forest.

"Dad where are we going?" She asked keeping up with the mastermind who was quickly wearing down.

"Far enough away from them." He said as they came to an are with rocks. "Up." He said as they climbed. Nate was struggling as more blood seeped through his shirt from his chest,giving him the indication that something was very wrong.

"Dad look,an opening if we hide in there,they wouldn't be able to see us unless they climbed up here,and that Trevor guy is an idiot. He will think you are too weak to get up this high." With a little help from his daughter he was able to get into the small opening he placed her at the farthest end putting himself near the opening. Claire noticed there was more blood on his shirt and looked up to see he had gotten slightly pale. "Dad?"

Looking over to her,he gave a smile. "I"m fine,the others will find us,you still have your com?" The girl nodded turning it on.

"Lots of static." she said as Nate nodded,consciousness was slipping from him and fast. "Dad,you don't look to good."

"I-I'm fine just stay hidden,and no matter what,do not leave this area." He said before letting his eyes fall closed and with looking at him she knew it wasn't just sleep this time.

"Dad? Dad! Open your eyes. Come on,I don't want to be alone," She cried burying her face in his shoulder.

The others where struggling to pick up a signal,it was after two am and they were beginning to give up hope until a spark from a com came across the screen,it was a weak signal but Hardison was working to clear the signal as they caught bits of Nate talking.

"I-I'm fine.. hidden., do not leave." They were getting bits of his side but when the signal finally cleared they caught all of what Claire had said

"Dad? Dad! Open your eyes. Come on,I don't want to be alone." They could hear her crying as Hardison handed a com to Sophie.

Afraid of what she would be told she began to talk to her daughter. "Claire,sweetheart are you and your dad okay?"

Looking up to Nate,Claire's eyes began to tear up more. "Mom,he isn't okay,there is blood and.. and he won't open his eyes."

"Where is the blood sweetheart?" Sophie was finding it hard to stay calm.

"His chest,where the bandage is,it's all coming through his shirt,and Trevor is out there and he is probably looking for us." Claire looked back to Nate. "Come on dad,please?" Sophie listened as her heart began to break.

"Claire.. is he breathing?" The question they all held their breath for as the com went quiet.

"Y-yeah he is,but it looks weird,like slow." She finally said after a few minutes.

"Got it,that girl has the come under wraps,we can track the signal in Lucille,the closer we get the stronger the trace will get." Hardison said as they hurried outside to the van climbing in.

"We are coming for you Claire stay put." Sophie said as static took over the com.

Claire could hear the shouts of Trevor and his men as they searched the forest for her and Nate. She new Hardison would find them,they had to, Doing her best she tried to pull Nate further into the small opening and after much effort she succeeded. Looking up to the mastermind she watched as the blood stain on his shirt grew slowly,so she took off her jacket tying it around his chest to put pressure on it hoping it would help.

"Everything is going to be okay dad,they are coming," She said quietly as she listened to the static on the com and the shouts of the men that were out there looking for them,she could only hope that they were safe enough until help arrived.


	12. Truth Revealed

As the time passed,Claire began to tire out,looking up at Nate the tears streamed down her face. Lightning began to light up the sky as thunder roared loudly over head. Feeling the cold air she moved closer to the mastermind bringing his arm around her,she wished over ad over that he would open his eyes but nothing happened. She didn't know what else she could do to get him to open his eyes. Nate was back in his warm and welcoming dark but he knew he had to snap out of it. Hearing the thunder he slowly began to regain consciousness. Looking down to Claire he took a deep breath feeling the pain in his chest increasing,the girl was nearly asleep so he stayed quiet not wanting to disturb her. Using his hand he wiped the tears away from her face which startled her.

"D-Dad. You're awake." She said as matching eyes met each other,she could read the pain he was in frowning slightly.

"Yeah,is- is everything okay?" he spoke through gritted teeth.

"They stopped yelling a little while ago,mom and the others are on the way." she said quietly as Nae tightened his arm around her,he could feel her shivering and finally noticed her jacket was around him.

"Here take my jacket."

"But Dad-"

"Don't argue with me young lady." He said in a serious tone slowly removing is jacket putting it over her. With the blood he was loosing,in his mind he didn't have much time left.

"Dad,are we going to be okay?" The girl asked closing her eyes.

"Yeah,we are going to be just fine." He lied to calm her down. He waited until she was asleep before he took her com. Hearing the static he decided to try anyway. "I-is anyone there?" He said quietly waiting for a response.

Sophie had been listening to static for what seemed like hours now,she along with the other rode in silence until Nate's voice came over the com.

"Nate?" Sophie asked a bit surprised after the description Claire gave of him.

"Yeah,it's me,there is something you need to know." He kept his voice low but he was shivering now,as the rain pounded against the side of the little opening they were in.

"Nate,how are you feeling?" She was trying to get his progress out of him.

"S-soph,listen to me okay,there is no time for any of that." The van sat quiet as the four of them listened to him. "I-I don't think I'm going to make it out of this one- Claire is fine,she's asleep for now but I'm not."

"Please,don't do this Nate,we are on our way,less then an hour out." The tears began to form in her eyes again,she could hear his shivers in every word he spoke.

"For the longest time now,I've relied on all of you,and you were there for me,now I'm asking you for one more favor. Find Claire,keep her safe,and let her know how much I love her even if I barely met her,I feel- I feel like I've known her for her entire life." Looking down to the twelve year old he smiled.

"Don't you dare do what I think you are going to do Nate Ford. You can't always be the hero you stubborn bastard." Sophie knew what he was planning but knew she couldn't stop him either.

"Sophie." He said stopping her from talking. "Everything we've been through,I wouldn't change a thing and I meant what I said when I said it too."

The com line went back to static as Nate slowly moved away from Claire making sure she was far enough into the opening to where she couldn't be seen. Untying her jacket from around him he left it behind crawling out into the rain and wind,the droplets were cold against his face and even colder as they seeped through his shirt touching the skin beneath. Climbing down the rocks they climbed up hours ago he struggled to keep himself going moving back towards the cabin. Using tress for Support he got as far away from the small opening as he could. The blood on the front of his shirt began to streak down with the more rain he had acquired along the way. Loosing his footing on the wet forest floor he slipped down an embankment and when he stopped at the bottom he stayed laying on the ground,his blue eyes staring up into the dark cloudy sky as rain hit him in the face. He was shivering again,suffering from the effects of hypothermia now,with his blood loss he knew more and more he wasn't going to make it. As he closed his eyes all he could see where the faces of Sophie and Claire smiling back at him. The sudden pain in his chest brought him back to reality as he cried out in pain opening his eyes to find a heavy boot pushing down on him.

"If it isn't Daddy,where is the little princess?" Trevor asked grinning as he applied more pressure with his foot forcing Nate to nearly pass out for the pain. "No,no stay awake Daddy,I'm going to have a lot of fun with you. I can promise you that I will find that little girl." Trevor whistled as two of his men grabbed Nate nearly dragging him as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

The team had finally arrived from where the signal from the com had been coming from. Sophie was the first one out the van followed by the others. Pointing up towards the rocks Hardison indicated that's where the signal was coming from. Claire had been awake now,waking moments after Nate had left,she was terrified and alone. She could hear voices and people coming closer and closer to her hiding spot,she figured her time was up. A hand reached out for her as she back further into her hiding spot screaming.

"No! Get away from me!" She yelled as the hand grabbed her arm and soon she was in a familiar embrace,

"Shh,sweetheart it's okay,I have you now." Sophie's voice rang in the girls ear and it never sounded so warm and welcoming before.

"Where is your dad?" Eliot asked looking around for the mastermind as Parker held up the girls jacket that was covered in blood.

"I don't know! He told me to not to leave no matter what,so I didn't." She cried holding on to the grifter with all she had in her.

"I'm glad you stayed here. We will find him." Sophie said calmly showing her that everything was going to be fine.

"The cabin,they might have taken him back to that cabin." Claire said moving her blue eyes to her mothers brown eyes.

"Do ya remember where you came from?" Hardison asked pulling up a map of the area on his phone.

"We need to get back to the van,this rain isn't going to help us." Eliot said as he turned to head back to Lucille with the others in tow.

Back in Lucille,Claire gave a rough description of the way they had came as Hardison worked to find any sort of cabin in the area,coming up short he kept at it trying to find anything that could indicate a structure on the map.

Back at the cabin Nate found him self tied to a chair in the middle of the cellar,the place he and Claire had come from. He was to weak to struggle against the ropes that held him,the blood now covered the entire front of his shirt and he was still shivering and dripping wet soaked from head to toe,his complexion had returned to it former Pale and his lips were now a light blue color. He felt numb all over,surprised even to still be conscious. The door opened and light poured in forcing him to close his eyes from the sudden brightness. An evil laugh filled the room as Nate struggled to see the man in front of him.

"Well Mister Ford,you've done well,all in a week you've managed to find out you have this kid you never knew about,fall in love with the mother of this child,nearly get yourself killed and yet here you are again."

Nate laughed. "Falling? You mean been in love with." The man stayed quiet watching the man before him struggling.

"Go figure,mister hero has been in love this whole time,a true fairytale story."

"Wh-what do you want from me,this isn't about the Trevor Baxter case is it?" Nate closed his eyes over as the man moved closer to him.

"Oh,no no. Nate this was a ply to get to you,you see Trevor he has a thing for people who remind him of his little sister,so that's why he wouldn't hurt your Precious little girl."

"You killed.. You killed innocent people to get to me? Why? Who the hell are you?" Nate's usually bright blue eyes were darkened,life barely resided within them.

"Oh,just a friend of a friend of yours,you know Damian knows you are after him and he doesn't appreciate it much,your little Italian friend,she had a lot to say about you."

Nate's eyes looked away from the man again. "Why bring Claire into this? She is just a kid!" He yelled getting frustrated.

"I'm not here because of Damian,I'm here on my own,I would say it was just because,but hey the Maxwell's they were easy to convince to help Trevor,I mean have you see the guy,he isn't all together upstairs. Besides,what fun would it be if someone didn't put that annoying kid of yours in some sort of danger." The man grinned seeing Nate react to mention of his daughter. "She is a lot like you,people would say I'm a lot like the people you take down,make a deal on business men that you take down,make some money,but too bad you won't be here for that isn't it."

Nate was beyond confused. "What do you want."

"I put a price on your kids head,it was easy to watch the many tries it took just to get her the first time. You see after your little boy,the thought of making you suffer from that all over again just tickled me silly,it would stop this little Modern Day Robin Hood crusade you're on. Funny thing Ford,that kid might not even be yours."

Nate's eye rose slightly to look at the man. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on you don't even know what William looked like? Tall handsome man full of Royalty and Class,Big blue eyes Crazy hair like yours,no wonder Sophie has a thing for you."

This was all to much for the mastermind to take. "Who are you?" He asked again as the man finally moved out of the light and Nate could see his face.

"Garret Cunningham,you know William was my older brother,so to make you suffer,just like he did is the only way I know to get back at that.. that lying.. thief." The man said as anger filled his voice."She killed my brother you know,she would only do the same to you,I'm saving you from her dirty claws."

Nate studied the man,tall Dark blue eyes and brown hair. "My daughter?" He asked quietly.

"She might not even be yours,for all you know she belongs to my brother."

"So Trevor?"

"Just a ploy to get that kid where I needed her to find you,Sophie Devereaux does not deserve to be happy,not with another man,not when she let my brother die. We trusted her dammit!" He yelled sending a fist into Nate's chest,resulting in a cry of pain from the mastermind.

Coughing Nate's wound began to bleed again,he felt like he couldn't breath as tears streaked down his cheeks,it was lights out again for Nate,the pain overwhelming him as the man stood before him laughing hysterically.

Hardison had finally manged to find a structure that looked similar to what Claire had described and the team was finally on the way towards it.

"Why does he do things like this?" Claire asked looking up to Sophie who was holding her tight.

"Because your father thinks he can save everyone,no matter what it puts him through. He has to be the one that they see last so none of us get put in danger,and he has to be the voice for those who can't fight for themselves." Claire nodded slowly.

"He is a hero then?" She asked as Eliot drove while Hardison gave him instructions.

"He is,he saved each of us,and as stubborn and hard headed as he is,he always puts everyone in front of his own needs." Sophie smiled as did Claire.

"He is going to be okay right mom? He won't leave us?" Sophie's smile faded,she didn't know whether to lie or tell the truth.

"Honestly.I don't know,but keep saying he will be." As they pulled up to the cabin the place was Dark,no light was coming from inside.

"This isn't right." Claire said. "We have the wrong cabin! This is to far away,go back!" Hardison soon scrambled back over the map seeing if he missed something.

"Girl there isn't another cabin any where on this map." Getting out the van Claire let the rain hit her as she began to walk into the tree's with Sophie right behind her.

"Wait! We are going with you." Eliot called following behind them as the other two closed the gap between them. Looking at the young girl they could see that look of determination the mastermind usually got when he was pushing to get someone or something.

"This way,they trees will get thicker that means we will be closer. Not watching her footing Claire slipped down the same embankment her father had hours before.

"Claire!" Sophie called out as the girl slowly stood and waved up at her.

"I'm okay,but I found something! Hurry!" The others slowly and carefully made their way down stopping where Claire was.

"Ex-Military,British. Two sets,normal fancy type shoes and drag marks." Eliot said as Claire glanced toward him.

"How did you?" She asked eying the hitter.

"It's a distinctive stance." He said scrunching his face up.

"The drag marks have to belong to Nate." Sophie said looking in the direction they were coming from.

"Look,Trevor's foot prints are here as well." Parker said pointing to another set.

"Come on." Eliot said as they followed the drag marks coming to a stop at the edge of a wooded area near the cabin. They could hear scream that sounded like someone in pain and they all knew who it was.

"Dad.." Claire said quietly as they hid within the tress.

"We need a plan,we can't just waltz right on in and Claire you are not getting in this."

"But he is my dad!" She said in defiance as Sophie gave her a stern look.

"Claire you and Hardison will stay behind.

Inside the cabin Nate came to again to find Garrett knelling in front of him.

"Wake up Sunshine we have much more fun things planned to do."

"She.. is my.. daughter." He said in between breaths struggling to breath as blood pooled on the ground around him after dripping from his shirt.

This statement made Garrett even madder as he cut the rope that bound Nate to the chair. "Get up." He said as the mastermind forced himself to stand barely able to hold it. "What do you got? Hit me!"

"What?" Nate asked confused.

"Come on you are weak as hell right now. I promise when they find your kid we won't hurt her,but no promises on Sophie." Nate's lips twisted into a grin,it was clear he was being underestimated. Gathering his strength he pulled back forcing his fist into Garrets face,hearing the familiar sound of breaking bones his grin grew the moment he heard the man crying out in pain.

"I think you broke something." Nate said as he watched blood rush from the mans nose.

"You son of a.." He stood up rushing at Nate who was to weak to take the full body weight that had been thrown at him.

With the plan set Sophie,Eliot and Parker headed for the cabin,Parker knocked on the door with a chuckled and as a man answered Eliot was quick to grab and disarm him as Parker Tazed another tossing a gun to Sophie who made her way towards the cellar door. Opening it slowly she made her way down the steps to find Nate being tackled by a man who she couldn't see.

"Nate?!" She called out as the struggle stopped and the man stood up to face her. "Garrett." She said in a gasp as he grinned looking down to Nate who was laying motionless.

"Opps,looks like you are to late Sophie. Once again another man dies because you can not pull through!" He yelled

"Garrett,I had nothing to do with William." She said pointing the gun at him.

"Oh so leaving him at the altar and having him drink himself to death because of you isn't your fault?!"

"Drinking is a choice,I didn't make him drink."

"Oh I get it."

"Get what?"

"Make believe that kid belongs to someone else,this guy of all the pathetic people in the world and then the great Sophie Devereaux just moves on,I should have killed that damn kid when I had the chance to."

With a quick move the gun had been taking from Sophie and tossed to the side as Eliot and Parker came into the cellar,seeing Nate,the hitter went to go to him but the sound of a gun being prepped to fire caught his attention,Garrett had a magnum pointed at the three of them.

"Don't worry about him,Sophie here was to late,once again." Glancing to Nate it looked like he wasn't breathing. With his hand on the trigger he pointed the gun at the grifter and seconds late a gun shot rang out and the cellar fell silent as a body collapsed to the ground.


	13. The End,Or Is It?

"Don't worry about him,Sophie here was to late,once again." Glancing to Nate it looked like he wasn't breathing. With his hand on the trigger he pointed the gun at the grifter and seconds late a gun shot rang out and the cellar fell silent as a body collapsed to the ground.

The cellar fell eerily quiet as the shot echoed off the stone walls. Her life flashed before her eyes,so many memories and so many more to make,it couldn't end like this. The smell of gun powder fill the room mixing with the copper smell of Nate's blood that had been on the ground since he was tied to the chair. Expecting pain and darkness she opened her eyes when she realized she hadn't been shot. Garrett's body lay on the ground in front of her as blood pooled around him. Just behind him the gun the shot came from fell to the ground,her brown eyes finally set on Nate who was well on his way to collapse. His normally bright blue eyes almost seemed lifeless as he used one last ditch effort to save her. As his legs gave out she was there to catch him before he hit the ground. Eliot checked the man and confirmed that Garrett was dead. Parker ran outside to get Hardison to call for some kind of help as Claire ran into the cabin and down to the cellar.

"Nate.. stay with me please." Sophie whispered into his ear as his breathing began to be more shallow. His complexion was once again pale and his lips had a light blue hue to them,he felt cold and his hands were clammy to the touch.

"Mom?" Claire said coming to her side to see her father barely alive. "You're the hero dad,my hero." The girl spoke quietly holding tight to the masterminds hand.

"Help is on the way.. Oh,man." Hardison said as e ran into the cellar to see the two girls with Nate.

"There isn't anything I can do at this point." Eliot spoke in a tone that usually never came from him. It was filled with sorrow and sympathy for the grifter and twelve year old.

Leaning closer to Nate,Sophie place a light kiss to his lips,usually warm they felt cold,she kept thinking he was right,he might not make it out of this one. "You said you meant it,now show me you mean it Nate,stay with us. You can hold on for just a little while longer."

With the rise and fall of his chest coming to an halt the grifters eyes widened as tears of anger and sadness began to fall from her eyes,Parker turned to Hardison who pulled her into his arms. Eliot kept his eyes on the twelve year old who had no reaction for what seemed like minutes.

"Dad? Come on.. Breathe." She said quietly. "You promised me! You said you wouldn't leave!" She yelled as Sophie pulled her into her arms trying to calm her down.

Paramedics ran down the steps one checked on Garrett and shook his head as the other moved to Nate checking him. The steady beat of helicopter propellers outside let them know that reality was sinking in. "He's not breathing but he has a thready pulse." One paramedic spoke to the other.

They stared at the mastermind for a few seconds before they decided to set to action. "Give me the paddles." One said to the other as the call came in over the radio.

"Medivac Flight Three Six One; What's the status down there."

"Not,good. One DOA another is serious condition."

"Is the patient safe for transport we got six knot winds up here,visibility is decreasing,is it worth the risk to bring the patient aboard." Looking from Nate to the eyes that settled on him around the room the paramedic looked to his partner. "I repeat is it worth the risk to bring the patient aboard?"

"It's worth the risk." The paramedic finally said looking to Claire. He had a daughter about the same age and he couldn't imagine putting her through something like that.

As they worked to set Nate up the team followed the paramedics out into the wind and rain. One look up at the chopper and Eliot could tell they were having trouble holding their hover. As the ropes were lowered they hoisted One paramedic up first before sending the rope back down.A gust of wind forced the chopper to veer to the right.

"We can't hold this much longer,the wind is strong up here." Beeping and alarms coming from the cockpit set worry into the pilots as they tried their best to keep the chopper still. "We're loosing it!" The Pilot called out as the Paramedic who was fighting to get Nate aboard held onto the gurney as they were being hoisted up.

"Come on dammit." Eliot said keeping an eye on the chopper as it struggled against the wind and rain.

When they were finally inside the chopper and on their way towards the closet hospital the other ran back up the embankment towards the direction of Lucille,they would deal with the cops at the hospital right now Nate needed them more then ever. The ride was spent in silence,Sophie held on to Claire who had been crying since she watched Nate stop breathing. Garrett was dead that was what mattered he couldn't hurt them anymore.

In the chopper the flight paramedics struggled to bring Nate back. "He's not going to make it,Greg." The other said as the man continued to work. The wind rocked the chopper making it even harder to work,

"Yes he will,did you see that kid. She reminded me of my kid."

"Yeah but she isn't your kid Greg." As he said that the monitor indicated a heart beat.

"Got him!" He said as the pilot radioed ahead to the hospital. Landing wasn't easy as the doctors rushed onto the landing pad.

"Are you four trying to get yourselves killed?!" One of the doctors yelled but stopped when he recognized Nate.

"No,Greg here got all mushy on us again!" They yelled over the sound of the propellers.

"Nate Ford! What did he do now?!"

"Your guess is as good as ours!" Once inside the doctor looked him over and shook his head.

"My worst patient and yet here he is. Surgery stat!" He ordered as they headed into surgery.

The van pulled up to the hospital as the team piled out Sophie and Claire ran inside to the receptionist.

"Anything on Nate Ford?" Sophie asked almost out of breath.

"He is in surgery,you'll have to wait over there." The nurse pointed to the waiting area. Claire didn't like how uncaring the woman seemed and was about to say something when Sophie took her hand shaking her head.

"As they sat down she looked up to her mother."How did you know?" she asked raising a brow.

"You had that look your father gets when he says something he soon regrets."

"oh."

Sophie wrapped an arm around the young girl and sighed. Years ago she wouldn't have figured Garrett to come back into her life let alone try to kill her daughter or even Nate. She thought back to the time she spent with William,she couldn't lie,they were happy times and memories but they were lies. Someone she was pretending to be,but she did fall in love with him,she didn't expect to. Just like with Nate,he was a married man,had a wife and child yet she was so intrigued by him,and just like before she fell in love with him.

"Miss Devereaux?" The doctor asked as Sophie stood with Claire right next to her.

"How is he?" She asked concern written all over her face.

"He's fine now,took a few tries to figure out where he was bleeding but he is in stable condition and wide awake. He is a fighter,by all standards he shouldn't be alive. That flight paramedic would not let him go."

Sophie smiled lightly."Can we see him?"

"He's in the ICU right now so one at a time. Your daughter will have to wait until he gets in his own room,which should be within the hour."

Sophie nodded and looked to Eliot who took Claire outside for some fresh air. The doctor took her to where Nate was,he was still pale but his lips had returned to the same pink hue they use to be and is eyes were still a dim blue but they held life in them. She could tell something was off and she didn't like who was looking back at her,it didn't look like Nate. "You have Greg to thank for his recovery." The doctor said as he left the two alone.

"Hey." she said softly coming to his side.

His blue eyes fell on her and the look he gave her made her stomach turn inside out. "Funny thing." He said in an almost icy tone. "It's amazing what people learn when they are being tortured and hurt. How their captors tell them things out of anger."

She looked at him confused. "Nate.. what's wrong?"

"Is she mine?" He asked seriousness in his voice.

"Claire? Why would you ask me that?" Nate could read the hurt in her eyes.

"Garrett told me what your precious William looked like. How do I know Claire is really mine,because Sophie,if she isn't it will be like losing a child all over again and if you put me trough this lie. I just can't-" He stopped feeling overwhelmed and exhausted as tears threatened to fall.

With a smile on her face she brought her hands to his face running her thumbs gently over his cheek. "Oh Nate,why would I lie to you?" He stared into her eyes reading everything. "Claire is every bit your child,there was never a doubt in my mind. Whatever William's brother told you is a lie,he was tall,green eyes dirty blonder hair. Nothing like you at all."

Nate sighed inwardly listening to her. "I believed him.." he said looking down. " I should have known it was a lie."

"Shh,anyone would believe anything in your position. Trust me when I tell you,Claire is your child,when they adopted her they let me pick her first and middle name,and do you know what her middle name is?"

Shaking his head he brought his hands up taking hers in his. "What is her middle name?" He asked in a whisper.

"Her middle name is Logue." She said with a smile.

"My mothers maiden name." He said as she nodded.

"What happened with William was in the past,it was all in the past. This is now,this is us and we have to figure everything out." He nodded and smiled.

"I've figured one little important detail out." He said as his blue eyes began to return to that amazing cobalt blue.

"What's that?" She asked with a smiled.

"Mister Ford,time to move you to a room now. Miss please wait back in the waiting are until we call for you." Nate shot a glare to the nurse for interrupting them but he knew they had no choice.

As Sophie returned to the waiting are the others stood up as Claire rushed to her.

"How is he? Is he okay? Is he awake? He's breathing right?" Laughing softly Sophie nodded.

"Relax sweetheart,your father is perfectly fine,a little exhausted but,, fine." It took nearly an hour before they were lead to Nate's room.

"Dad!" Claire yelled excitedly running to the bed throwing her arms around him forcing a groan out of the mastermind."Oops,sorry dad,I forgot."

"It's okay sweetheart." He gave her a smile and nodded to the other three who came into the room. "Thanks,for doing what I asked." He spoke to the other three.

"Forget it man,it's what we do." Hardison said as Eliot glared at him.

"Dammit Hardison! Why do you always have to use what I say?" Eliot asked as Parker shook her head.

"I don't get you two half the time." She said with a shrug.

"Claire." Nate said turning his attention back to his daughter."I want you to know,that I love you and I had to leave you in that opening to keep you safe." Claire laughed and smiled.

"Don't worry dad,I love you too, You did what you had too." Both exchanged smiles as Hardison continued to argue with Eliot.

"Alright man,alright it was your damn saying geez,anyone up for some wheelchair races?"

"Oh! I am!" Claire said excitedly as the four left the room making all kinds of noise in the hall just outside the door.

Taking her hand Nate pulled Sophie closer to the bed and smiled."Kids huh?" He said with a grin.

"Yeah but they are our kids." She smiled. "Plan to tell me what it was that you figured out?"

Nate smiled and nodded. "I guess I can. I figured out a very important detail about a week ago,when all of this started."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" She asked a smile on her face as he used his hand to pull her down closer to him,

"That I love you and have loved you for a very,long time." his voice was just above a whisper as he finished his sentence with a kiss. A kiss that was full of love and other emotions that she had never felt in a kiss before.

"Y'all Nas-tay!" Hardison yelled as he whizzed by the door in a wheel chair followed by Claire.

"What he said!" She yelled as she passed by forcing the pair to laugh.

"I guess we have our hands full now don't we?" He smiled as she nodded watching the four of them pass by the door back and forth in wheelchairs causing chaos in the hospital hall.

=FOUR MONTHS LATER=

The had moved to Portland after taking down Latimere and Victor at the Dam. Nate had taken Sophie and Claire to Paris for a few months and the return to Portland brought many new clients but a note that was delivered to now thirteen year old Claire Logue Ford while she was at School sent the team for a loop.

Princess,I haven't forgotten about you or what your father did to my friend. Remember that pony and puppy,I bought them for you. You just have to come and see them,I will get you and your parents for everything that you put me through. I'll see you soon Princess."

The letter meant that Trevor was still looking for revenge and if he didn't work alone no telling who he brought with him.

Claire was hiding the letter from her parents though,they were so happy right now she didn't want to worry them,but the worst is about to take shape and turn everyone's lives around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the first of three parts in a series that has been written already as the third one is being posted,I will update them here as well to get both sites caught up,I hope you enjoyed this story :D As well as the other two that go with it.


End file.
